The Last
by Nubitr0n
Summary: The prequel to my story The Creature. The Xenomorph Trask'ktlr watched as his hive was destroyed. Now he searches for a home but he can't find the one thing he needs, someone else. When scientists capture him and he is able to talk to one of them will he finally find someone else. Warning M/M M/F. Mainly M/M. Will contain Lemons, a lot of Lemons. Don't Forget to Review.
1. Running

My name is Trask'ktlr and I am the last surviving Xenomorph on the humanised planet Dertardok I that I know of. Not many creatures know that I'm alive and I would like to keep it that way for as long as I can. I have been walking the planet since the destruction of the hive, searching for a place to call home but so far I have found none. I was to be a royal Praetorian but without the queen to guide me my body has stopped growing and now I'm something in-between. I just like to think of myself as a large warrior now. Less agile but I can overpower almost anything on this planet, except the humans. They have weird things they hold I their hands, they make loud noises and I just feel extreme pain. They had almost caught me once. Almost. I had been hunting my prey a large creature that the humans had called a 'horse' I think it is. But it turns out that they were hunting their prey as well, me. They had those weird things in their hands but there was weird little sticks coming out of them. They made me tired, so tired but I pushed myself to the safety of the river. I can hold my breath for a long time and that's what I relied on. They left eventually and I came up for air only to find that they were still waiting for me. I was too tired to run, I just fell to the ground and the last thing I remembered was waking up in a metal box. The metal box was moving fast, I could see out a small opening. There was no way out, I was trapped. Until I noticed my blood on the floor, melting the ground. I knew what I had to do but I didn't like it. I impaled my hand with the tip of my tail; I couldn't hold back my screech of pain. Then I heard banging on one of the walls and then one of the humans spoke 'Hey shut up you stupid bug' they didn't know what I was doing. I let my blood drip to the floor and start to melt. After about 30 seconds there was a hole big enough to fit through. I crawled through it and hung onto the thing that was moving, I timed myself and jumped off to the side and ran into the forest. I didn't stop running for two whole cycles. I felt almost dead when I did stop, surrounded by wildlife. Not a human in sight I climbed a tree and lay down at the top. I had nightmares that night. Nightmares of the humans, of what they did to the hive. My body trembled in sadness but I held back my screeches in fear of being caught. My mind was starting to lose itself; I needed something to focus on. That's the real reason I'm looking for a new home. But everywhere I looked there was something missing. Someone to love and care for, I needed someone. But I am the last, there are no others left on the planet. That is why I am going to attack the human base tomorrow. I don't care if I die, then maybe I will see my queen again, or any other of my speces at least.

} = {The Next Day} = {

I was sprinting through the forest, heading towards my destination at an amazing speed. I hit the edge of the forest and stopped looking around checking if the coast was clear. I ran up to one of the human buildings called a 'house' and noticed a square hole in the side of it. Inside was a small family that consisted of a mother (presumably the queen, I would have to kill her first) a father (he would act as a Praetorian towards the queen) and two newborns. I swiftly killed the mother by impaling her through the chest with my tail, than pounced on the father shooting my inner mouth through the back of his head. The children were of know threat so I left them there. I made my way to the next building and repeated the process, killing anyone that could pose as a threat but leaving the children. I must have gone through at least 12 of the buildings before more people came holding those weird things in their hands. I ran towards them holding the element of surprise, I killed one with my inner mouth, stabbed my tail through another ones chest and clawed ones face off. That was three down and there were only seven left now. The noises started and the little pointy sticks came out. I killed two more before I couldn't barely move anymore, I had a human pinned to the ground and was about to kill him but I was too tired. I fell on top of him letting my body fall into a deep slumber. I awoke in a strange white room with weird stuff on the walls that looked see-through. I tried to stand but my body was still too tired, I looked out the see-through thing and saw some humans. They were somehow making marks on white stuff with little sticks. One of them tapped on the see-through stuff and I just lifted my head slightly letting out a low hiss. I had been in the strange metal building for many cycles now; I didn't know why they wouldn't kill me. I wanted to see my queen again but they would not allow it.

One cycle I woke up strapped to a chair thing with something on my head. I tried to move but something held me down. I heard a buzzing noise come from the metal thing on my head and then intense pain. I screeched begging for it to stop, and it did. I was looking at the see-through stuff now. What I saw shocked me, it was another Xenomorph. Another of my kind, I tried to get up and run to them but I was stuck to the chair. I looked down at what was holding me down and noticed my hands, my human hands. Something was wrong, I looked back into the room and saw the Xenomorph stand up and walk over to the see-through stuff. That's when I noticed it. The body shape, there was only one Xenomorph with that body shape. Me. Somehow they had made me switch places. I was a human now, and they had my body. The wall behind them opened and they walked over to me. I hissed at them and more humans around me laughed. I tried to reach them telepathically "Stop it! Give me back my body you filthy human!" whoever was in my body because they could hear me. The stumbled back in surprise and the other humans stepped back asking what was wrong, if there was something wrong with the 'link' then whoever was in my body walked back into the other room and sat back down in the chair. The buzzing noise came again and I started screeching. I looked down and I was back in my body. I tried to stand up and found that there was nothing holding me in the chair anymore. I ran towards the see-through stuff to see who was in my body. They were talking to the other humans telling them how they could hear me. "When I get out of here I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully" I threatened. The human grabbed his head as I said this and told them that he could still hear me. They all turned to me and one of them said 'It seems that this may be an intelligent creature' "You have no idea" I replied. The human that could hear me told the others what I had said and they all looked surprised. One of them asked 'Can you understand us?' "Don't talk to me you pathetic human!" I spat at them. The other repeated and they looked at me in shock. 'What do you want?' one of them asked. "I want to get out of here" I replied suddenly full of hope. The human that could hear me repeated and the other one said 'But why?' I told them how my hive was destroyed by them and I needed to find a honourable death because I was the last of my kind. They whispered to each other for a while before one spoke 'We have something to show you, but you must promise not to harm us' "I will make no promises" I said. After the human repeated what I had said the one that was talking to me shook their head. 'Well that's too bad' they said. They pushed a button and green air came into the room, I screeched because I didn't want to sleep. Not by force but it was too late.

I woke up in a larger room with some trees and bushes. I slowly stood up on weak legs and looked around. There was movement in one of the nearby bushes and I hissed at it threateningly. What came next surprised me as a warrior Xenomorph walked out from the bushes. This couldn't be, I was the last of my kind. There were no others, but here in front of me stood living denial. I asked what their name was and they replied "Tharnux".

_**Well here's my prequel to "The Creature" I hope you enjoyed. I will try to update as much as possible. Don't Forget to Review.**_


	2. Tharnux

_**Well here's chapter 2. There's no lemon in this chapter because I need to advance the characters a bit more first. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

I couldn't believe it I had wondered for an uncountable amount of cycles because I thought that I was the last one of my species, I could never find a home before because I needed someone to share it with and now I have that chance. "Are- are you really a Xenomorph" I asked hoping more than anything that they were actually a Xenomorph. "Yes I am" I jumped around excitedly and hugged Tharnux before realising what I had done and quickly got embarrassed. I stepped back quickly unsure of how he would react to the hug. He looked happy and slightly confused. Well why not I thought as I went back in to finish the hug. Me being a fair bit larger than him picked him up and started spinning while talking. "I can't believe it! I thought I was the last one! I'm so happy to meet you Tharnux!" I finished as I gently placed him back on the ground as if he was going to break. "I'm happy to meet you to" he said "I have never met another of my kind before" he said. "What?" I replied "How could you not have met anyone else?" I asked curiously. "I was born here" he said "I never even got to see my queen" he said with sadness clinging to his words. I was shocked. He was born here, and without a queen. Could I trust him? Still whether or not he was born with humans I had to comfort him. "It's ok" I said "I know what it feels like not to have a queen" the last part brought memories back, memories of the queen and the hive and…. And the explosion. My body trembled slightly as the sadness started to take over. I hadn't thought about the queen for a while now. But the memories were just unbearable. I broke down, falling to my hands and knees letting out a high pitched hiss. "What's wrong?" Tharnux asked with a small amount of concern in his voice. "It's nothing it's just- just memories" I said as my body started to tremble even more now. I curled up into a ball as tight as I could, the first time I see one of my species in such a long time and they see me like- like this. I felt something warm wrap around me and looked up to notice the generous hug that Tharnux was giving me. "Just let it out" he said. With that my chest started heaving and my breaths were coming out fast and jagged. He wrapped his tail up around my back and sat down with me comforting me until the sadness had passed. "Thank you" I whispered to him. "It's ok" he said "I know how you feel. I had no one to talk to and I was alone and scared for so long" this time I gave him a hug but he didn't complete break down and embarrass himself like I did. We sat like that for a bit before he spoke up "Are you hungry?" he asked. "A bit but I'm not starving" I replied. "Come on, follow me" he said as we both stood up. I walked behind looking at his back, watching his muscles move. I started in-between his shoulder blades and eventually my gaze worked its way down the base of his tail. I realised I was staring at a private area and quickly looked away embarrassed. "Were here" he said motioning for me to stand next to him. There was a small hole in the wall and a red button next to it. Tharnux gently pushed the red button with his head and a large piece of meat fell out the hole. "Your turn" he said nudging me towards the button. I did as he did and was rewarded with a large chunk of meat. We walked to the middle of the large forest like area and sat down to eat our meals. We talked while we ate, Tharnux asked a bunch of questions like what the outside looked like, what my hive looked like, was the sky really blue. He continued on and I was happy to answer all his questions. We were interrupted by a sliding sound and when we got up to see what it was I saw a human dressed in what looked like very heavy armour. I ran at him full speed and pounced on him trying to ram my tail through his chest he looked scared for a moment before relaxing realising I couldn't hurt him. 'Well your angry today aren't you' he said. When Tharnux stepped out from behind the tree line he started freaking out. 'Hey what- when did- how' Tharnux told me to get off him so I did and I watched the human struggle to get to his feet. He pressed a button on his suit and a quite static sound cut through the room. 'Yeah when did we get two xeno's in here?' he asked. I laughed at him, didn't he realise he was talking to a suit. I jumped back when it replied. 'Oh yeah we got a new one a few weeks ago. Watch out for him, he killed over 20 civilians and half a squad of troops' the suit replied. 'Yeah well he just jumped me and tried to stab his tail through my chest, so next time a little warning would be nice' he said pushing the button on his suit again stopping the static. 'Now which one of you is Tharnux?' he asked looking at the two of us. Tharnux stepped forward and held out his arm. The human pulled out one of the small pointy stick things that made me tired. I quickly ran up and grabbed Tharnux and pulled him out of the way. I looked towards the human who looked at me confused. 'Hey what's wrong' he asked 'He needs his medicine' he said moving towards us. I stood up as tall as I could and I was at least two times the size of him. 'crap' he said as he stumbled backwards and slowly backed into the wall. He pressed the button on his suit and the static came back. 'Hey Jess?' he asked 'Yeah' the suit replied. 'We've got a problem. You know that new Xeno we got?' he asked nervously 'Yeah' the suit replied again. 'Did you get a check on his type?' he asked as his back hit the wall. 'Oh yeah, I knew we were forgetting something, why did you find out?' she asked. 'Yeah I did and I need you to open the door right now' he said slightly panicked as I slowly took a step forwards. 'What? Why?' the suit asked. 'He's a Praetorian' the panicked man said. 'What? George you have to get out of there now! He'll rip you to pieces!" the voice said. The man was really panicked by now and was looking towards the door. I looked to my left to follow his line of sight. 'I can't get out' he said about to break down. 'Why not?!' the suit asked starting to panic as well now. 'He knows where the door is' the man replied. At that moment I charged forward and head-butted him in the stomach. "No!" shouted Tharnux as he ran up to grab me. I placed a foot in his chest in victory as he mumbled in pain. Just then the door opened and several humans ran in holding the things that make loud noises and create pain. I screeched at them and some of them flinched. I tried standing up tall and showing my teeth, one of them turned and ran while the others held up the things in their hands. I lowered and slowly stepped back, moving towards the small forest type area in the middle of the room. "You have to be nice to the humans" Tharnux told me as he started pulling me back into the forest. "Otherwise they'll hurt you" he said with a small amount of pain. "What?" I asked "Did they hurt you?" I said with a low growl. "Yes" he said "But it was a long time ago" he finished. I turned around and started running back to the humans. I leapt out of the forest and grabbed one by the arm and slammed him against the wall breaking his shoulder and knocking him out. I head-butted another one and hit another in the head with my hand before I heard the noise I dreaded. The things they were holding were making noise and I could feel the little stick things stabbing into me. "No!" shouted Tharnux as he ran out to make them stop. Once they saw him coming they aimed their weapons at him. He slowed down and they watched him curiously as he lifted me over his back and walked back into the forest.

_**Well that's chapter two done. Just a warning, the next chapter will have a Lemon in it. If you have any questions just comment or P. . Don't Forget to Review.**_


	3. A Good Night Sleep

_**Well it looks like I made it to chapter 3. Now in this chapter there will be a Lemon and it will be M/M. If you don't like it don't read it. You have been warned.**_

I woke up and I could feel a strange warmth underneath my head, I turned my head slightly and noticed my head was on top of Tharnux. I quickly sat up waking him in the process. "Sorry for sleeping on you" I said feeling embarrassed. "It's ok" he said "I put you there" he finished sitting up next to me. "Hey, you never told me your name" Tharnux pointed out. "Oh sorry it's Trask'ktlr" I said. "Did the human get you with the little pointy stick?" I asked feeling a bit worried. "Yes but it didn't hurt much" he replied. "Why do you let them do that?" I asked. "Because I'm sick" he said sadly. "I'm sick because I was never nurtured or looked after when I was born. It was unhealthy not to come into contact with another Xenomorph" I was shocked at what I had just heard. He was sick for not being near any other Xenomorphs. "Well you should be better now that I'm here" I pointed out. "Maybe, but I will have to wait a bit" he said. "Well I will do whatever I have to, to keep the humans from hurting you anymore" I said protectively. At those words he pulled me into a hug, I returned the favour. "Thank you so much Trask'ktlr" he said. "It's ok" I said pulling him tighter into the hug. This was my family now, Tharnux was my family and I would do anything to protect him. I could feel something pressing against my stomach but just assumed that it was his knee. I went to pull out of the hug but he pulled me back. "Can we just sit here like this for a bit?" he asked. "Alright, for you" I said. With that he rested his head on my shoulder and I slowly found myself doing the same. I shut mind off from the world for a bit, just to relax a little. It turns out that I had relaxed a little too much and had fallen asleep. I woke up next to Tharnux and we both still had our arms wrapped around each other. I didn't want to disturb his sleep so I just stayed there like that for a bit. I was thinking about the last few days. The human that could understand me, meeting Tharnux, the increased hugs, something hard touching my stomach. My mind started to wonder at that point and I could see myself bent over moaning. I quickly got rid of that image as I felt myself getting hard. Tharnux let out a small hiss next to me and I realised what was happening, my member was rubbing against his causing him to feel the pleasure. But I couldn't move, it would be too embarrassing if he woke up and found out the I had a boner and had given him one. My thoughts started to wonder again and my member throbbed hitting Tharnux in the stomach. Tharnux hissed and rolled over hanging onto one of my arms as he did. Now if he woke up now my ne friendship would be ruined. His back was facing me and my hard member was pressing against the base of his tail. His tail moved slightly causing my hips to jerk forward unwillingly. It surprised me when he hissed in pleasure at that. I tried some experimenting and lifted his tail slightly and my member fell down now sitting near his opening. I was about to move when he pushed backwards impaling the head of my member in his opening. I had to stop myself from pushing my whole member into him. He started moving his hips forward and I thought that the embarrassing moment was going to end. Until he pushed back harder impaling more of my member in his opening. My hips thrust forward slightly despite my attempts to stop them. He let out a quite screech as his body shivered from pleasure; he half woke up and rolled onto his stomach lifting his backside into the air. I could hardly resist it but then he started hissing quietly welcoming me I was still unsure until I heard his voice "Please, just do it please Trask'ktlr" with that I grabbed hold of his hips and lined up my member with his opening. "Are you sure?" I asked nervously. "Yessssss" he replied. With that I slowly began sliding my member into him using all of my will power to not just let myself go. It was made so much harder to take it easy on him when he pushed back making half my member slide into him with the help of some pre. He screeched loudly as I pushed the rest in with one motion. I started to pull out until only the head was left in, then I slammed my hips forward pushing him across the ground slightly. "Yesssss Trasssk'ktlr, harder, pleassssssse" he hissed I was willing to oblige and started moving at a faster pace pulling his hips back with every thrust now. I had now rested my chest on his back and reached one hand around and started pumping on his member. He whined in pleasure and I had to help keep his back legs up. I started moving faster and harder as I felt something building up inside of me. We were both now screeching loudly at the pleasure. I was now pumping his member at an even pace with my thrusting. He was pushing his backside as far as he could into the air now allowing me to go deeper. He screeched loudly as I hit something. He pushed back harder now trying to make me hit it again. He pushed in as hard as I could, hitting it again with the tip of my member earning another ear piercing screech. He was now pushing back with all of his energy at every one of my thrusts and I had nearly forgotten about his member. I started pumping his member hard and fast and he nearly fell over again. We were both screeching at a fast pace now. Letting out our pleasure audibly. I could feel something inside start to build up and I let go of his member, grabbed him by the shoulders and started thrusting as hard and fast as I could. His tail was flailing through the air along with his screeches. Then I felt something inside me snap and I pushed into him as far as I could, releasing my seed deep within his opening. He screeched and released all over the ground beneath us. I could feel my member spurting it out, wave after wave. I fell on top of him and then rolled to my side pulling him closer to me and sending my member deeper with a 'squelch'. We slept like that for the night not even thinking about what was going to happen in the morning.

_**Well there was the Lemon, feel free to tell me how you felt about it and Don't Forget to Review.**_


	4. The Escape

_**Well here we are at chapter 4; sorry if it seems a bit sloppy but I have written this whole story within 24 hours so far. This chapter is basically one giant Lemon. Sorry if this is annoying you but there won't be a Lemon in the next chapter. Please enjoy the chapter and Review.**_

I woke up not having much memory about what had happened last night. It was slowly coming back, that's when he noticed that he was lying next to Tharnux really closely, with his member still inside him. He pulled back gently letting his member fall. Apparently this was enough to make Tharnux wake up because he was now trying to sit up. "Last night was great Trask'ktlr" he said as he pulled himself closer to me. "Yes it was" I replied happily. "Well what do you want to do today?" he asked still getting closer to me. "I'm- sorry. We're going to escape." I said as Tharnux crawled up underneath my arms and rested his head on my lap. "But how?" he replied. I had remembered when the men came through the door; I had noticed a vent on the roof. "There is a vent right outside the door" I said pointing my head in its direction. "But how are we going to get to it?" he asked as his inner mouth started nibbling on one of my fingers. I gave a slight shiver of delight before catching my thoughts. "We need a distraction" I said as his inner mouth took the tip of my finger inside. "How are we going to make the distraction?" he asked as he started sucking on my finger. "We are going to have to fight" I replied trying to ignore the pleasurable sensation. "Just a fake one right?" he asked. "Almost" I replied "You are going to have to hurt me, like scratch my arm or something. If there is blood the humans will think that it's serious" I finished as he stopped sucking on my finger but began rubbing his inner mouth across the top of my hand. "But I don't want to hurt you" he protested. "You have to" I replied "It doesn't have to be serious though. Just tackle me to the ground and scratch one of my arms. Once they realise that there's blood they'll rush in" I finished pulling him up into my lap and rubbing my chin on his shoulder. I extended my inner mouth and gently rubbed it along the side of his head causing a low hiss. "Either that or we'll have to do… something else" I said looking away embarrassed. "I wouldn't mind doing something else" he said as he pushed down on my lap. "In front of all of the humans?" I asked. "Why not?" he said "We both like it, so what is there to lose?" Tharnux finished as he slid his tail between my legs teasingly causing a muffled hiss.

{-}-{2 Hours Later}-{-}

We walked out of the forest and into the clearing in front of the door and I went into a crouching position but raising my rear end higher and lowered my head, I was trying to make it look as obvious as I could. Tharnux came up behind me and made sure we were in line with one of the 'cameras' he called them. Once he thought we were good he grabbed hold of my shoulders and started to slide his member into me. I screeched in pleasure as I was penetrated. I found myself pushing back to try and get him to go deeper. Even though this was just a distraction it didn't mean that we couldn't enjoy it. It took the humans about 1 minute to get through the door. Most of them just stared in shock as they watched Tharnux pound me. I screeched in pleasure and pushed back hard feeling Tharnux hit something inside me want to just keep going but we had to escape. So as I pushed back he pulled back and then we both just ran through the open door. Tharnux followed me as I burst through the vent and started crawling through the shaft. We followed many shafts hearing the commotion beneath us as the humans searched for us. We hit a vertical shaft but we couldn't climb it so pushed Tharnux up and he pulled me up. We continued for about 10 more minutes before we reached the exit on top of the building, but I could hear humans talking on the roof. I didn't know how many and I didn't want to take the risk. "Get ready" I told Tharnux as I got ready to sprint out of the roof and run off into the jungle. We burst through the vent scaring most of the nearby people and jumped off the edge of the building and ran off into the forest. After I thought we were at a safe distance I told Tharnux to stop running. We found a large tree and climbed up to the top where we sat on the thicker branches. We talked for a bit even though we were both thinking the same thing. I was the one that finally said it but it didn't matter "Do you want to pick up where we left off?" I asked lifting my tail presenting him with my opening. "Why not?" he said as he moved over to me. Like before I stuck my head down and lifted my rear end as much as I could. Tharnux stepped behind and grabbed hold of my hips for support, as he started shoving his member into me I started twisting our tails together. We were both hissing with pleasure now. My opening was already slippery from before so it was nice and smooth now. He got about half of his member in when he started pulling back. He went to do the same thing but I pushed back engulfing him. We both screeched in pleasure and he started picking up the pace. I was pushing back with every thrust and he had grabbed my member and started rubbing up and down earning satisfied screeches from me. He hit something inside me and my whole body trembled with pleasure as I screeched as loud as I could. Tharnux grabbed hold of the base of my tail so that he could go deeper and I was ever so willing to help him. I was about to cum and as I did the muscles of my back side clenched around his member making his pleasure intensify. He thrust 3 more time pushing in as hard as he could on the third thrust, releasing string after string of seed within me. He went to pull out but I didn't let him. I wanted to sit here for a bit longer. After I was happy I leaned forward releasing his member with a quite 'pop'. We then made our way to a hole on the tree and slept in each other's arms holding each other tightly.

_**Well there we go, chapter 4 is done now. If you have any questions, statements or insults go ahead and P.M. me. Don't Forget to Review.**_


	5. Learning to Hunt

_**Here's Chapter 5 everyone. Just a warning in advance, this story is going to be full of Lemons before it ends. This chapter will have a Lemon in it and next chapter I will be introducing a new character. I would also like to give a shout out to raven1493 and Xahraxs for their continued support, you guys are awesome. Enjoy!**_

I woke up wrapped in Tharnux's arms, he was already awake. I could tell. "Good morning" he said to me. "Good morning I said back softly" gently running one of my claws along the underside of his chin. He purred softly as I did so. "How do you like the outside?" I asked. "It's great" Tharnux replied "But I wouldn't want to be here without you" he finished while extending his inner mouth and rubbing it against the side of my head. We both sat there for about 30 seconds just purring and enjoying each other's company. I broke the silence by saying "We are going to need to find some food" as I rubbed my head against his affectionately. He hissed as our tails intertwined. "But how are we going to get food?" he asked. "We are going to have to hunt for it" I said while rubbing my inner mouth against the front of his head. "But I don't know how to hunt" he said with slight shame clinging to his words. "It's ok" I said "I can teach you" with that I stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him up with me. "It's easy" I told him soothingly. We made our way down the tree and started walking towards a small stream. We hid in the bushes and waited until a few rabbits came into view. "There" I said "Those rabbits are perfect for training" I finished gesturing to the rabbits. "Ok, what do I do?" Tharnux asked unsure. "Just try and catch one. Your instincts should help you with the rest" I said rubbing my head against his. "Ok" he said "Here I go" with that he jumped out of the bush and headed towards the rabbits. He lunged and caught one within his hands as the others ran away. He came back to me looking happy with his catch. "Well done" I congratulated him "You caught it so you can eat it" I told him. "But it's covered in fur" he protested. "Here" I said taking the rabbit from him. I extended my inner mouth slowly so that he could see what I was doing. I pierced into the rabbit's skin and started pulling at it. I gave a hard tug and pulled of a chunk of fur revealing the fresh meat beneath it. I spat the fur out and bit into the meat pulling back my inner mouth and showing him. I walked over to him, held his head and pushed my inner mouth inside his mouth, dropping the piece of meat inside his mouth. I let go of his head and moved back watching him. He picked up the small piece of meat with his inner mouth and swallowed it. I handed him back the rabbit and watched him pull the fur off it. He bit a chunk of meat off and ate it, he dug his inner mouth in again but this time he walked over to me and put it in my mouth. I looked at him confused. No Xenomorph ever shared such a small catch. I hugged him in thanks for his kindness and swallowed the meat. We started walking again looking for a larger meal. After about five minutes we came across a group of deer, several of them were young and I told Tharnux not to try and catch one of them because will grow larger and become a better meal if we leave them. I instructed him to walk around to the back of the group. Once he was there I told him to jump up and scare them. As he did I waited in the bushes as they ran my way. I waited until there was a large one outside the bushes and I jumped on it, slashing at its legs with my tail forcing it to the ground. Once it was on the ground I drove my inner mouth through its skull instantly ending its pain. We carried the deer back to the tree and I told Tharnux to go up. I started climbing the tree with the deer slung over one of my shoulders. Once I reached the top I dropped the deer on the ground and fell against the wall exhausted. Instead of going straight for the deer like I thought he would Tharnux walked over to me and sat down next to me giving me a gentle hug and waiting until I had recovered my energy. Once I had recovered some of my energy I stood up and pulled Tharnux with me as I made my way to the deer. I offered him the first bite but he declined politely. I sunk my inner mouth into its flesh and began eating. Once we were full we pushed the remains to the other side of the room and sat down together. "What do you want to do now?" Tharnux asked. "I don't care as long as I'm with you" I replied to him. With that I got pulled into yet another hug. I was released from the hug and Tharnux went outside to get some fresh air, he wasn't used to being so close to a corpse. He came back in and lied down at the end of my feet. He slowly began stroking the sole of one of my feet and I purred at the new experience. He started pushing down harder rubbing my foot increasing the pleasure and volume of my purring. He started playing with my toes and I nearly jumped when I felt his inner mouth nibble at one of my toes. I hissed at the new sensation, embracing the feeling fully. He gently took one of my toes into his inner mouth, being careful of the claw and started sucking on it. I let out a short screech at the unexpected pleasure. I could feel my member hardening. I started to wonder if this was his plan all along. I didn't care though, as long as he was happy. I reached down and started stroking the top of his head as he continued sucking on my toe. He bit down gently causing a sharp hiss of pleasure from me. He gently started raking the teeth of his inner mouth up and down my toe, slightly bobbing his head. I started to squirm when he began to rub my other foot. I felt weird but I couldn't explain it, when he rubbed my foot it made me squirm and made my stomach twist. I liked the feeling though. I nearly had a rock hard erection already so when he started playing with the base of my tail my member stood at its full length. He then released my toe and I could feel his saliva dripping down my foot. The cold air hitting my toe made me shiver slightly; I didn't know why he stopped. Maybe he didn't like it? Oh well I thought, anything to keep him happy. I got ready pleasure him when I felt his head rubbing against my member. I screeched in pleasure when he stretched his inner mouth over the tip of my member. He could only just fit the tip inside but it felt amazing. He released the tip and started running his inner mouth along the length of my member while still playing with the base of my tail. I found his member and grabbed hold earning a hiss of pleasure as I started rubbing. He did the same but my member had saliva all over it increasing the pleasure. My pleasure was starting to build up and I started pumping his member faster. I couldn't help but screech in pleasure as we continued. He screeched as well as I started rubbing one of my fingers on the tip of his member while still pumping. I was getting close but when I felt one of his fingers press against my opening I started pumping him faster. His finger slipped inside forcing me over the edge as my member shot string after string of seed onto his head. He seemed to welcome the feeling as he started rubbing his head against my slippery member. I was too tired and couldn't continue to pleasure him so I rolled over and presented my opening for him. He eagerly jumped up salivating on his hand; he rubbed his hand over my opening making it nice and slippery. He shoved half of his length into me in one thrust and pushed back making him screech at the same time as me from the pleasure. He started rocking his hips back and forth while he nibbled at my shoulder with his inner mouth. I knew he was getting close when he started thrusting faster and started losing his rhythm. I helped him get closer to release by rubbing my tail against his opening. I gently pushed the tip of my tail into his opening being very careful not to hurt him. This sent him over the edge as he grabbed hold of my shoulders and thrust into me as hard as he could. I pushed back and arched my back forcing him deeper. I felt his member throbbing inside of me as he released his warm seed. I came again as well just from the feeling of him coming inside of me. My seed spilled all over the floor and his tarted to join it when I got full. The feeling was amazing, and to think this started with a foot rub.

_**Well there you go chapter 5. Just a heads up, there will probably be M/F next chapter. If you don't like it don't read it. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	6. Jess

_**Well here we are everyone. A new chapter and a new character, as promised there will be a new character and an M/M/F Lemon in this chapter. Also I'm having trouble thinking of new chapters, Reviews are extremely helpful for me to put direction to my chapters. I have the end of the story planned out but any help for the chapters in-between would be extremely helpful. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**_

I woke up alone in the small hole in the tree, I looked around to try and find Tharnux. I couldn't see him anywhere so I got up and started looking for him; I could smell his scent leading off into the forest so I decided to follow it. It wasn't long before his scent intensified telling me that he had spent a long time in this area. I looked around for something of interest but couldn't find anything. Why would he stay here? I asked myself. I kept following his scent and then I noticed small human footprints in the dirt leading in the same direction of his scent. I panicked as my first thought was that they had captured him. I started running trying to catch up to him, I had to save him. I couldn't let the humans hurt him anymore. I sprinted through long grass jumped, over fallen logs and climbed trees in my pursuit for him. I was getting close and I started to notice things like scratch marks on trees and areas on the ground where it looked like he had lie down. I kept noticing these strange things all over the place. It's not like a Xenomorph to just lie down on a hunt, or show where they have been. I was starting to get worried and my theory that the humans had captured him was getting increasingly high. I got the scent of a human, 'No!' I thought pushing myself beyond my limits to find Tharnux. My legs were aching and my muscles were burning, my head was aching at the thought of losing Tharnux. I could feel sharp rocks stabbing into my feet every now and again but that didn't stop me. I wouldn't stop until I could be sure that Tharnux was safe, he was family now and I would give my life to save him. I would do anything for him. I was closing in on him and I would make the humans pay for taking him from me, they would wish they were dead from the pain they would suffer. I caught sight of a heavily armed human and slowed down and snuck around them so they wouldn't notice me. There was a large group of people but I couldn't see Tharnux anywhere, what had they done with him? Had they killed him? No! I pushed the thought from my mind, Tharnux couldn't be dead. He couldn't! I felt anger start to overwhelm me and I was about to jump on one of the humans when I heard Tharnux's voice almost completely calming me down. "Trask'ktlr?" he asked, "When did you get here? How did you know I was here?" he continued. "Tharnux!" I shouted "What did the humans do to you? Did they hurt you? Can you escape?" I asked quickly. "It's ok" Tharnux told me "They haven't captured me, I'm sitting in that tree above you, and I would like it very much if you joined" me he said. "Ok, I'm coming up" I replied. I found the branch he was on and sat near him. "What are you doing?" I asked, "I could smell the humans, so I followed them" he replied. How could he smell them, I could barely pick up their scent and I'm a much more experienced hunter than him. "How could you smell them?" I asked curiously. "Can't you smell it" he said "Inhale deeply" he told me. I did as I was told and instantly picked up the overpowering scent of pheromones that one of the females in the group was giving off. I started drooling without noticing, some instincts were starting to rise up but I held them down. "You see?" he said "There is something wrong with one of them" he said. He didn't know when something was in heat? I just remembered that he had never been outside so it made sense the he wouldn't know. "One of them is in heat" I told him. "What is that?" he asked much like a child would. This was going to be an awkward conversation but it was better I told him now than never. "Heat is when something is ready to mate" I explained to him simply. "But look" he said "None of the males are even taking notice" he pointed out. I looked down and noticed this as well. The smell of pheromones got stronger and it reminded me of when I was young in my hive, chasing after anything that gave of heat. But that was before I had met Tharnux. He was the one I loved now and no amount of pheromones would change that, however my body said otherwise as I had to couch to hide my growing erection. The female split off from the group and walked off behind some bushes, we followed her and she stabbed something into the ground that made high pitched noises when we moved. She looked around trying to spot us but I was certain that we were blending in. I slowly started my descent to the ground creeping up behind her. She turned around holding one of those weird sticks that make loud noises and create pain, which Tharnux had told me, was called a 'gun'. I stopped moving and she darted her head around as Tharnux moved. I took this chance and pounced from the bushes holding my hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. I looked into her eyes and didn't see horror or fear as I usually would. I saw recognition. She knew me? But how? Her suit made a noise asking 'Hey Jess? Everything ok? We picked up two dots on the sensor.' The suit finished. I released her mouth and got ready to run but she replied 'Yeah, I was just testing it. Hey George, I'm going to stay back for a bit' she finished and lowered her hand from the suit. 'Ok' the suit replied 'but be careful. Remember the two xeno's that escaped' the static noise cut off after that. She looked at me for a moment before saying 'You're the Praetorian aren't you?' I didn't know how she knew me but I nodded my head. 'I knew it' she said under her breath. 'Are you going to try and kill me?' she asked. After some thought I shook my head. 'Do you want to come back?' she asked. I shook my head and hissed threateningly. She jumped at my reaction before saying 'It's ok' I'm not going to take you back. At that moment Tharnux landed quietly on the ground behind her, the device beeped and she turned around and looked at Tharnux. 'Hey Tharnux' she said happily as Tharnux moved towards us. Tharnux nodded his head in acknowledgement before sitting next to me and wrapping his tail around mine. 'That was some show you guys put on when you escaped' she said looking at me. 'So you're a female?' she said gesturing to me. I shook my head in denial. She looked confused for a moment 'So your both guys?' she asked still confused. When we both nodded our heads her cheeks changed colours, I didn't know what it meant so I stepped in front of Tharnux defensively. She laughed at me and I hissed again. 'It's alright' she said. 'I'm not going to hurt you' she promised as she reached her hand out in front of Tharnux. Tharnux rubbed the top of his head against the palm of her hand. She held out her hand in front of me and I looked towards Tharnux for questions. He nodded his head and I rubbed my head against her hand. 'So? Are you guys actually together or was that just to escape?' she asked gesturing at the both of us at the same time. I rubbed my head against Tharnux's signalling a yes. 'Oh' she said slightly disappointed. I hugged Tharnux to annoy her, but instead of annoyance her pheromone level raised. I was confused; did she like it when I touched Tharnux? I decided to experiment and rubbed my inner mouth against his head. She did like it when I touched Tharnux because he pheromone level was rising again. I decided I would tease her and rubbed my head between Tharnux's legs causing him to his in surprise and slight pleasure. Her pheromone levels went up again and she looked at us in shock. 'D- Do you guys want to be alone?' she asked. I shrugged my shoulders showing her that I don't care. "What are you doing Trask'ktlr?" Tharnux asked. "I'm just teasing her" I replied to him "Every time I touch you her pheromone levels raise, watch" I said as I started rubbing my head against his crotch. Sure enough her pheromones rose even more. There was a slight wet patch between her legs now and I knew what it was. I knew the different parts between a male and a female. She wanted to mate. Was it me? Did she want to mate because of what I was doing? I wasn't sure so I kept rubbing against Tharnux's crotch. The tip of his member was starting to reveal itself and I moved my head back a bit showing her. She gasped when she saw it. I started rubbing my inner mouth against it and it started to grow. Tharnux was nearly fully erect now and was constantly hissing with pleasure. She looked like she was in a state of shock now, it got worse when I bent over and let Tharnux entre me. She gasped louder at the sight of it and we both screeched quietly in pleasure. She moaned as her hand rubbed against the wet spot on her pants. I looked at her confused. What was she doing? I told Tharnux to hop of for a second and he did as he was told slightly sad though. I moved up to her and rubbed my tail against the wet spot on her pants. She moaned and grabbed hold of my tail forcing it against her harder. Was she pleasuring… herself? I have never heard of a creature that has done that before. She started removing her pants and I stepped back shocked realising that she wanted to mate with us. I looked to Tharnux unsure but he looked just as confused as I did. She was now bent over exposing herself to us, I walked forwards slowly and brushed my tail in-between her legs. She moaned and pushed backwards. I looked at Tharnux as if asking for permission and he nodded. With that I grabbed hold of her waist and shoved my member inside her. She moaned in pleasure as I hissed. She was rocking back and forth at a steady pace now pleasuring both me and her. I couldn't forget about Tharnux though so I called him over and lifted my tail giving him easy access to my hole. He jumped on and slowly started sliding his member into me. I screeched in pleasure at the same time as him. He thrust forward forcing me to thrust forward into the human in front of me. We were all expressing our pleasure audibly now. I was getting close and I could feel it. It was just too much to mate this human while Tharnux mated me. I screeched and forced myself as far into the human as I could, I could feel her muscles tighten around me as I started pumping my seed into her. My muscles tightened around Tharnux and his member started throbbing and then he was releasing his seed within me. Me and Tharnux screeched in pleasure and the human was moaning loudly. I pulled back releasing my member from her spilling some of my seed onto the ground. Tharnux removed himself from me at the same time. I fell over backwards from the pleasure overload landing on the sharp tipped tubes coming out of my back. Me Tharnux and the human called 'Jess' just lay there for about ten minutes. I was the first to get up with Tharnux following my lead and Jess just stayed on the ground. "Come on" I said to Tharnux "We are going to have to get cleaned up now" I finished grabbing him by the hand and leading him into the forest and back towards the small stream, I could just make out the words from Jess as we were leaving 'I'll see you later' I didn't know what to think so I just kept walking with Tharnux in tow. After about five minutes we had reached the stream and jumped in letting the water wash over our bodies. I admired how nice Tharnux looked when he was dripping wet, his black form shining in the sunlight. I went up and hugged him our slippery bodies sliding against each other. We started making our way back home to sleep for the night. Today had been fun I thought to myself.

_**Well there it is chapter 6. Did you hate it? Love it? Or just have no idea? Review and tell me what you thought. The next chapter will have no Lemon but will work on developing Jess's personality. Thanks for reading and Don't Forget to Review!**_


	7. What Was Her Name?

_**Hey everyone. Like is said this chapter will be Lemon-free and will be about Jess, the human in the previous chapter. If anyone has any suggestions for some further chapters feel free to P.M. or review. I read all reviews. Enjoy!**_

_**{-}- { P.O.V. Change: Jess }-{-}**_

I caught up to the rest of the group with a smile on my face. "Jesus Christ Jess, I thought you were dead or something" George said to me while holding his assault rifle close to his chest. "No" I replied "I was just having some fun, admiring nature. That sort of thing, you know?" I asked as I started walking next to George. "No I don't know" he replied "I'm getting eaten alive by mosquitos and you're off in the bush having fun" he finished his sentence as he slapped his neck where a mosquito was sucking out his blood. "Lighten up George" I said to him "Try and have some fun will you" I said nudging his shoulder with my elbow. "How can I _'have fun' _when we're out here looking for two of nature's ultimate killing machines" he said slapping another mosquito off his neck. "I told you, there not dangerous. Just scared" I tried convincing him. "That's it, you're getting scanned when we get back to the base. They must've brainwashed you or something. No one is this nice to the bugs" he replied looking at me with slight humour in his eyes. "I'm just the only one that can see their good side" I told him chuckling slightly. "Yeah, yeah. Just keep your eyes out for the bastards, you'll never see them coming" he finished as he handed me a motion tracker. I walked through the dense forest for what seemed like an eternity just waving the motion tracker around in front of me. I knew that we wouldn't find them. I watched them walk in the other direction, but I wasn't about to tell anyone else that. Just then two signals popped up on the motion tracker and I felt like my heart had dropped into my stomach. I just stood there staring at the motion tracker not believing my eyes. Was it really them, they didn't want to go back though. I had to stop the team or they would die. "Hey George, I've got something in this direction" I shouted as I pointed back the way we had come. "Show me that" he said taking the motion tracker out of my hands. "You're reading it backwards" he said, then raised his gun in line with his eye walking towards where the signal was coming from. This couldn't be happening. Someone was going to die, I just knew it. The two Xeno's would jump down from the trees and kill the whole team. I tried to stop them but I couldn't move or make a sound. My body was completely frozen and I had a front row seat for the show about to unfold. "It's just some stupid deer" shouted George and my body started moving again, I let out a deep breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Let's call it a day" George said as we started heading back to the base. I turned off the motion tracker and followed him. It took us about 2 hours to get back to the base and once we did the first thing I did was grab a coffee. I brought it into my room and sat down on my bed sipping it thinking about what had happened today. Did a Xenomorph really do that to me? One side of my brain told me that I had imagined it, while the logic side of my brain pointed out the minor cuts all over my body and how relaxed I felt. I needed a shower, I thought to myself as I stood up and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I started taking my clothes off and stepped underneath the shower cap. I turned it on and fiddled with the hot and cold taps for a while until I got the temperature just right. As I was showering a caught myself thinking of the two Xenomorphs. I could feel a warmth start to spread in-between my legs and quickly got embarrassed catching myself thinking about them. It was a onetime thing, I told myself. They just slipped, I tried another excuse. Why was I even trying to fool myself. I would probably never see them again and the only other Xenomorph we had was a female. I would never experience a feeling like that again. I thought sadly to myself. I caught myself thinking about the other Xenomorph we had. What was here name? I couldn't remember. I got out of the shower and dried off putting on some new clothes. I was trying to remember what the female Xeno's name was as I grabbed my white lab coat that I had to wear everywhere. The worst part was that I only had one. I quickly pulled it on and started heading towards the Xenomorph enclosure. No one really liked the Xenomorphs except me. And they liked me two. The female would rest her head on my lap and let me stroke her head. I liked to think that we were good friends. I got to the bulk head door and pressed my palm against the palm scanner on the wall making it open. Once I was in I closed it and the reached another door. I pressed my palm against this one and it opened as well. I walked inside and noticed the small forest area in the middle. I thought the same thing every time I saw it, it looks so real. I walked about ten metres and noticed the friendly Xenomorph come walking out of the bushes to greet me. I walked up to her and she rubbed her head against my hand, kind of like a cat I thought to myself. I sat down at the edge of the jungle and waited for the Xeno to come and rest her head in my lap, but she didn't. She stood there drooling for some reason, I didn't know why. I quickly checked over my coat to look for food scraps and that's when it hit me, was I wearing this jacket when I met the other xeno's in the forest? No I couldn't have. But that's the jacket you wear everywhere, my brain told me. The Xenomorphs tail was swishing back and forth excitedly behind her. I decided to test my theory and took off my jacket. Instantly the Xenomorph ran up to it and began rubbing her body all over it, well what's the worst that can happen? I gave up the jacket and the Xenomorph rolled around on top of it. She was almost wearing it as she rubbed her body all over it hissing while she did. I didn't know why she liked it so much but I could just get another one that didn't smell like male Xenomorph. I stroked her head as I got up to leave and she lifted her backside in the air and screeched as I did. Strange I thought as I exited the room and went looking for a new jacket. I had found my new jacket and was heading back to my room, what was the Xenomorph's name? I asked myself over and over and I only just remembered as I reached my room. Ah that's right her name was…. Vernexa.

_**Well that was a twist. Anyone reading my other story will understand. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to P.M. me. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	8. Unable to Live Without You

_**Hello again everyone, I'm annoyed that all of you insist on starving the review box. Is it really that hard to review? Oh well enough about that you just want to read the story don't you, well here you go. I hope you enjoy. P.S. this chapter has no actual meaning. Just a Lemon and somehow furthering Trask'ktlr and Tharnux's relationship even further.**_

I woke up and could feel the warmth radiating of Tharnux who was laying behind me with one arm over me. He was gently running the tip of his tail up and down the length of my foot. I enjoyed the feeling of it but I still couldn't figure out why. I let him continue anyway, I didn't want to get up today. I just wanted to stay here with Tharnux, just holding him in my arms. But my stomach betrayed me be giving a quick 'rumble'. I hoped that Tharnux wouldn't notice because I just wanted to stay like that for the whole day. "Are you hungry?" Tharnux asked while continuing rubbing my foot with his tail. "A little bit" I replied rolling over and facing him. "Do you want me to go find something for you to eat?" he asked me now rubbing his head underneath mine. "No" I replied "I want to stay with you all day" I finished while rubbing my inner mouth against his lips. He wrapped one leg over the side of me and sat on my stomach teasingly. "Well, we can go together" he suggested as he started rocking back and forth. "Or we could stay here for a bit longer" I replied. "We can have some fun when we get back" he said standing up and moving towards the entrance of our tree-cave home. I sighed and followed him out. We started wondering into the forest searching for a healthy meal. We came across a large animal with four legs, that Tharnux had told me was called a horse, and I began to circle around it getting ready to scare it towards Tharnux who would leap from his hiding spot and take down the 'horse'. I ducked down almost laying on the ground and crept up behind it. I jumped up lashing at its back with my tail and sending it in Tharnux's direction. "Here it comes Tharnux" I warned him. He jumped out of his hiding place slashing at its legs and stabbing his tail into its chest. I walked over to congratulate him for his kill. "Great work Tharnux" I said as I neared him. "Thank you Trask'ktlr, but I couldn't have done it without you" he replied. I knew it had a literal sense to it, but I ignored that and pulled Tharnux into a tight hug. "No thank you" I told him "You always know how to make me happy" I continued while releasing him from the hug. He gently raked a claw underneath my chin causing me to his quietly. We both started carrying the horse back home. We got to the base of the tree and I explained that I wouldn't be able to carry the horse up on my own. The horse was spread across our arms as we started to climb, I could feel my muscles burning so I couldn't imagine what Tharnux must be feeling like right now. Once we got to the top I took the horse off Tharnux and brought it inside. We both sat down and rested for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. Once we had rested for a little while I stood up and headed towards our meal. I offered Tharnux the first bite and he accepted. We began eating and talking about what we should do tomorrow. I swallowed the piece of meat in my mouth and started speaking as I went back for more. "I was thinking that we could search the human building we escaped from. Maybe there are other Xenomorph's there" I suggested to Tharnux. "But what if one of us gets caught" he protested. "We don't have to look, you're the only Xenomorph I want anyway" I told him "But what if there are more Xenomorphs in there and the people are hurting them… like they hurt you" I said with a mixture of anger and sadness at the end. "I don't care Trask'ktlr, I never want to put you in danger and I'm not going to let you go. I've spent so long alone and now that I have finally found someone I don't want to let them go" he said hugging me tightly. "Ok" I said "Maybe we could ask Jess?" I suggested. I had completely forgotten about Jess until now. "But how could we ask her?" Tharnux said "She can't understand us" He finished while trailing is fingers up and down my spine. "We can find a way" I told him grabbing hold of his tail and running my hands from the base to the tip. "For now why don't we have some 'fun'" I suggested. "Ok but I want to try something" Tharnux said as he started to nibble on my shoulder. "And what's that" I whispered to him. "Do you remember the other day, when we went swimming in the stream?" he asked while he continued to nibble on my shoulder. "Yes" I replied tugging at the base of his tail earning a hiss of pleasure. "Maybe we could have some 'fun' there" he suggested now nibbling on my neck making me hiss in pleasure quietly. "Why not" I said lifting him off the floor and taking him out of the tree-cave. He wrapped his legs around my waist as I made my way to the entrance of our home. He let go so that we could climb down the tree. Once we got to the ground we started heading towards the stream. It was only a ten minute run from our home, which was nice because we wouldn't have to go very far for water. Once we got there I slowly made my way into the stream holding myself above the water with my tail. I beckoned for him to come closer and he did as he was told. Once he reached me he wrapped his arms and legs around me and placed his lips against mine. He slide his inner mouth over the top of mine and we both shivered pleasure. I twisted my head sideways and our inner mouths locked together. I quietly screeched from pleasure as he ground his hips up and down against my waist. I grabbed hold of him around is chest and slowly pushed my member into him causing him to screech with pleasure and kick his legs looking for the ground. I guided his legs back to my waist and they wrapped around me tightly. He swung his arms around my neck and slowly started to lift himself up and down on my member. I screeched in pleasure and rubbed my head against his. I told him to hold his breath and he did as we submerged beneath the surface of the water. He continued sliding up and down on my member and I grabbed hold of his moving my hand up and down as we engaged in another kiss. Our mouths were locked together and I was pumping his member in time with his movements. He screeched in pleasure, the sound being muffled by my mouth. We emerged from the water and I slowly brought us to the land still pumping his member. He lay down on his back in the soft sand and I brought his legs over my shoulder so that I could push deeper. We both screeched in pleasure, I started pumping his stiff member faster while the stream water acted as a lubricant. I decided to try something and pulled one of his feet in front of my mouth. I extended my inner jaw and started sucking on one of his toes while I continued thrusting into him and pumping his member. He screeched loudly at the new pleasure. There was saliva dripping down his foot now as I continued to suck on his toe making him screech and squirm as I did. I was getting close and I could tell that he was to, there was something that I wanted to know and I decided know I would find out. I released his toe from my inner mouth and while I continued thrusting into him I pulled the tip of his member into his inner mouth. He screeched in pleasure as he released his seed into my awaiting inner mouth. I was swallowing it as quick as I could but there was just too much. Some of his seed started to drip from my mouth and make little puddles across his stomach which was now being filled with my seed as I released inside him. He screeched in pleasure and I kept thrusting until my seed stopped flooding his insides. I pulled my member out of him and watched as my seed started to drip out of his opening. I lent forwards and locked our inner mouths together, and it looked like Tharnux enjoyed the taste of his own seed because he was sucking on my inner mouth trying to get as much as he could. We made our way back home about half an hour later. We climbed up the tree and slept for the night in each other's arms. I slide my head across his shoulder and curled up around him.

I woke up with the sun covering Tharnux's black body, the way it shined just seemed… beautiful. I couldn't look away and soon found myself stroking Tharnux's arm, I finally had time to take in how amazing he actually was. His exoskeleton felt smooth, not jagged and bony how it looks. His head was even smother and I couldn't resist rubbing my head against his. It felt so good, so… so natural. Deep down I knew that we were meant to be together, I knew I was meant to be captured by the humans just so I could be with him. And I wouldn't trade him for the world. I feel relaxed when I'm near him; the world always seems to slow down for me. I am never going to take his company for granted. I will defend him until I die, and he shall die then I will join him in so that we can be forever undisturbed. I don't care that my generation will die because I chose to be with him. I can accept that, but living without him is something I just can't do. I leaned over hugging him as I continued my thoughts. His body was warm and dry, not anything like how it looks. His tail was amazing and his body was perfectly symmetrical. 'Wake up' I kept telling myself, thinking that this must be a dream. I loved him more than anything and if I found out that he would try to kill himself if I died I would find someone to hold him and take care of him so that he would never be hurt. I was disturbed from my haze when I realised Tharnux was starting to move a bit. I wrapped him in a tight hug so that he would wake up knowing that I love him, and would do anything for him. He rolled over facing me and I pulled myself closer so that he could rest his head on me. His head was slowly moving up and down in time with my breathing. I watched his tail slowly start to move and I wrapped my tail around it. I pulled tighter so that when he woke up I would be all around him, shielding him from anything harmful. He slowly started shifting and wrapped his arms around me, only half awake. I enjoyed watching him sleep, he was so peaceful. He didn't have any troubles. I slowly started swishing our tails back and forth along the ground in a comfortable manner. He started to wake up and I squeezed him a little bit, not wanting to let him go for anything. He woke up and the first thing he said to me was "I love you Trask'ktlr" I wrapped my legs around his waist as he said it so that almost every part of my body was touching him now. "I love you more than anything else in the world Tharnux" I replied as we both just lay there on the floor of our home. He pulled me tighter and we were set in the perfect hug. I didn't want to move, I wanted to stay like this for the rest of my life. Staying with Tharnux just knowing that he would be safe. "How was your night?" he asked me as he began slowly dragging his claws up my spine causing me to arch my back slightly. "My night was wonderful, but it got better in the morning when I woke up next to you" he rubbed his head against my head as I finished talking. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me" he replied his voice full of love and care. "And you are the nicest thing anybody has ever done to me" I told him as I embraced him in a kiss. We sat like that for a while, our bodies wrapped up in each other and our inner mouths exploring each other's mouths. "What do you want to do today?" I asked "I want to make today all about you" I finished while caressing his cheek gently with a claw. "I don't care what we do today, as long as I'm with you" he replied. I was touched by his words. They sank into my heart and they would remain there forever.

_**Well there we go. What a super romantic chapter. This chapter made thinking about the last chapter so much harder. I might even cry when I write it. Well tell me what you thought about the chapter. Any suggestions are welcome. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	9. Broken

_**Wow you guys are not being nice to the review box are you. The poor little guy's starving to death, and I'm being forced to 'think' to write chapters. It's harder than you think, seriously other authors will probably agree with me. I've exhausted my ideas. And because of that this chapter is going to be boring and uneventful, almost. There will be no Lemon in this chapter. It would be very helpful if you would P.M. me or review, I need some help here. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

I was walking through the forest with Tharnux at my side, we weren't hunting at the moment, just bored. We had been looking for something to occupy ourselves with. We had been walking for about three hours when we came across a small human camp. They had weak buildings that looked like they were made from the same stuff that their clothes were made from. There weren't many humans there but they were heavily armed. I pulled Tharnux with me along the outcrop of the human camp, just sitting in the jungle. We were nearing the other side of the camp was and where the largest amount of humans were. I got a closer look and noticed strange boxes with metal bars, there were animals in the boxes! If we let them go we would have much more prey to hunt and we would barely have to go looking for anything to hunt. I told Tharnux of my plan of how I would be captured, and once in the middle of the camp I would melt through the bars with a small amount of blood. He didn't like the idea but I reassured him that it would be safe and if anything happened he could just follow me. I was actually going to have to injure myself, I didn't tell Tharnux that part. I was going to severe one of my legs by smashing a rock against it and maybe even braking the bone. That way the humans would have to fix my leg first and think that I am too weak to try and escape. I got into position in a small opening near the camp, I told Tharnux to stay in the forest outside the camp the watch the humans. I smashed the rock against my leg and screeched in pain as something snapped. I didn't know that it would actually hurt this much! I screeched again and I could hear heavy footsteps coming my way. They surrounded the clearing aiming guns at me. 'Which one is that?' one of them asked. They trusted Tharnux, but not me. I would have to try and be Tharnux for a little while. 'Hang on' one of them said 'I've seen the doc do this before' he finished slowly nudging his way towards me. He held a small gun in one hand and held his other hand outstretched. I didn't know what he was doing for a bit but then I remembered when I had first met that human back in the building. I faced my head downwards and pushed my head forwards making contact with the human's hand. 'Oh thank god' the human said lowering his guard. 'Hey guys come over here and give me a hand' he yelled out to two people standing behind him. They walked over and as the first human grabbed me around the arms the other two humans went to grab my legs. I screeched as one of them grabbed my fractured bone. 'Crap!' he said stepping back 'He's hurt' he finished turning around. 'We have to get the doc down here' one of them said. 'There's not enough time' another one yelled out 'He's bleeding and it could be serious' he continued. One of the two men carrying a heavy machine gun stepped forwards. 'I can carry him' he exclaimed passing his gun to one of the other soldiers who nearly fell over when the other man let go. I had to hold back a hiss of amusement at the sight. The heavy built man walked over to me and said 'Grab on' I did as I was told and hung on around his neck. He struggled trying to lift me 'Whoa, these guys are much heavier then they look' he said as he finally stood up. I was hanging onto his neck and lay flat against his back, I could have killed him so easily if I wanted to. Just a quick snap of my hands, but I couldn't kill him. I needed to get into the camp. When we got there the heavy built man set me down on some sort of table. He called over someone else who was wearing a white suit. 'You think we can patch him up?' the heavy built man asked. 'Let me have a look' said the woman as she walked over to examine me. 'Wow, you've gotten bigger since I last saw you' she said as she noticed my leg bending the wrong way. 'Hang on a second' she said. She walked back with a needle in her hand and went to push it into my arm, I moved away before she could. 'Come one' she said 'it'll make the pain stop' she continued while reaching for my arm. I pulled away again and she sighed at me 'If you don't let me do this we're going to have to put you to sleep and fix your leg' she finished as she grabbed for my arm again. I let her grab it because I couldn't risk getting put to sleep. I felt the needle pierce my exoskeleton and then continue through my muscles. I wailed at the feeling, continuously screeching while one of the other men tried to sooth me. It didn't help make the pain go away at all, and when I felt the human pull the needle out at a different angle then they put it in it made the pain intensify anymore. They said it would stop the pain but this was one of the worst things that I had ever felt. I don't know how Tharnux could stand them. Once I finally stopped screeching, the human that stabbed me spoke 'Oh come on, it wasn't that bad was it?' she asked. I nodded my head as if to say yes, I tried to get up to walk away but had already forgotten about my leg. I tried to put weight on it and fell to the floor screeching. Two humans walked over and helped me back onto the table. The human that stabbed me was holding a weird pole and explained that I was going to have to be attached to my leg. I let her do it, as long as there were no more needles. Once the 'brace' as the human had called it was on my leg I went to stand up and found that I was able to. I was confused when they didn't put me in one of the metal boxes though. They just let me walk around, did they really trust Tharnux that much? I started heading to the animal boxes and saw one of the humans put a weird shiny stick in a small hole in the cage and then pulled opening the cage. I would have to destroy them to let the animals out. I dug my claws into my hand creating some minor bleeding, but nothing serious. The person that had opened the cage was now standing in front of me holding his hand out. I rubbed my head against his hand and he smiled walking away. I got to the first cage and rubbed my hand on the lock, slowly melting the metal. I continued the process until one of the humans called out 'Hey Tharnux, come here' I was confused, Tharnux wasn't- oh yeah I was meant to be Tharnux right now. I walked over to the human and he asked 'Why don't you jump in the picture here' he said gesturing to a small box on a stand with another human behind it. I had no idea what a picture was and I was surprised when one of the humans grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them. I looked around confused and the weird box made a noise. The person held up a thin sheet with something on it. I walked closer to it and noticed a small Xenomorph on it. I screeched at it calling out to it but it didn't move. 'No it's not real' the person holding the 'picture' said 'see' he showed me by turning it around and showing a whit side. 'You can keep it' they said. I grabbed it with my good hand and looked at the blank side until the human grabbed it and turned it around in my hand showing me the smaller version of me that didn't move. I stared at it for a while before looking back at the group of people wearing camouflage uniforms. I looked at the picture and then at them, and then back to the picture. They were in the picture. How did they get in there? How did I get in there? I was confused and started to walk back towards the cages. I called out to the real Tharnux and he appeared at the edge of the forest. He looked at the brace on my leg and shouted "No! What happened?" with concern in his voice. I handed Tharnux the picture and asked him to hold onto it for me. He grabbed it and looked at it noticing me in it. "You're in a picture" he pointed out. "I know" I said proudly. I was certain that only powerful beings could be in these 'pictures'. I walked up behind the cages and screeched loudly attracting the attention of some humans and scaring some of the animals to the other side of the cages and falling out the doors. Some people were running towards me until I stood up on my back legs making myself look as tall as I could 'Crap' one of the humans shouted 'That's not Tharnux' he said reaching for his weapon. I turned around and ran into the forest as fast as I could, which wasn't even half my normal speed because of this brace. There was pain throbbing through my leg with every step that I took. I started to stumble because of the pain and Tharnux came over to help me. He was almost carrying my whole body weight as we ran through the forest. We had nearly gotten back to our home when we heard more humans coming from up ahead. Tharnux quickly climbed a tree and I tried to follow him but could climb it because of my back leg. Tharnux reached down and grabbed my hands and started to pull me up the tree as quickly as he could. Once the humans had passed we jumped down from the tree and started walking towards our home. We got their in about five minutes and, with some help, we were both soon in our home. I started pulling at the brace on my leg but Tharnux stopped me "You have to leave it on" he said "Otherwise you will damage your bone even more" he finished grabbing my hands to stop me tugging at it. "Why did you have to hurt yourself anyway?" he asked pulling me into a tight hug. "I had to make it look believable" I said returning the hug. Tharnux handed me my picture and I set it down near the wall and looked at it "It would look better if you were in it" I said to Tharnux as I started rubbing his foot with the tip of my tail. He purred quietly and just held me in a hug.

_**Well there it was, it was boring and uneventful, almost. Wasn't it? I know but I'm trying to think up more chapters but I have some serious writers block. Hopefully it will go away soon. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	10. Her

_**Here we are with the next chapter to "The Last" and I'm sorry if the personalities seem a little bit sloppy in this chapter but I have just written three chapters to "The Creature" so cut me some slack. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

I woke up next to Tharnux and pleased to feel his steady breathing and heartbeat. It had always comforted me, and I would always comfort him. I rubbed my head against the small of his back (there was a very small pressure spot there) and made him arch his back slightly as he hissed. He was still asleep but I didn't mind. This way he would wake up with good dreams fresh in his mind. Not like me, I have been having the nightmares for weeks now. I can imagine myself on a human table and them standing over the top of me with the knife. They cut into my chest and I try to screech but my body won't work for me, I can hear Tharnux shouting and running towards me but a metal door blocks his path. They were the worst nightmares I had ever had and I never wished for Tharnux to ever experience anything half as bad as that. The worst part of the nightmare was Tharnux trying to reach me but couldn't get to me, I never said goodbye to him. My chest heaved as the fresh nightmare still lingered in my head. Tharnux woke up with and turned around facing me asking "Is everything alright? Is your leg hurting?" he finished gently grabbing the top of the metal brace that surrounded my leg. "No" I replied "I'm all better now that I can hear your voice". He hugged me around my waist and pulled himself closer to my waist. "It can get even better" he tempted me as his tail slide up along the base of mine. "Really?" I asked as I started nibbling on his collar bone with my inner mouth. He hissed slightly and I pulled him against me tighter, never wanting him to be sad. He gently started raking the tip of his tail up and down my spine while he replied "For you I can do anything" he finished by gently caressing one of my feet with one of his own. I squirmed at the strange sensation when he ran his claws along the sole of my foot. I thought I would have gotten used to it by now but it still felt strange, it still felt good. While I started squirming he began running his claws gently underneath the back of my head. That area was very sensitive and I hissed at the pleasure. How did he know where all of these spots were? They were amazing and sent new feelings into my stomach. I enjoyed the feeling much more than I thought I would and soon found myself involuntarily bucking my hips against his. He embraced me into a kiss as our bodies got closer together. His inner mouth was running up and down the length of mine eliciting muffled hisses and more bucking. He release me from the kiss and started rubbing his head against mine, it was a very affectionate thing to do and I returned the favour. We were both purring quietly now while hissing as we both explored new places on each other's bodies. My member was erect and wanting attention now, Tharnux seemed to know that because his member was continuously crossing paths with mine now. We started to roll around on the floor and I felt the tip of Tharnux's tail press against my opening. I screeched in pleasure when he pushed it in a bit. I grabbed hold of his member and pushed down hard earning me a screech from him. I rolled over and he was on top of me now, the tubes protruding from my back slightly bending at the tips as I was being forced downwards. I felt Tharnux's member press against my opening and hissed in pleasure and impatience. I wanted him to just shove the whole thing in but he was taking it slowly, teasing me as he did. I had enough of it and turned around and pushed him onto his back. He looked confused for a moment and then I sat on his member, impaling myself and screeching in pleasure as I did. He thrust forward pushing me up slightly as he hit a wall and his hips met mine. I screeched in pleasure as I felt the tip of his head rubbing against the wall of my opening. I didn't know what it was but it felt amazing when he hit it. I started moving my body up and down on top of his, pushing myself up with my legs. I had one leg on each side of his chest and my hands sat on his lower stomach as I forced screeches of pleasure out of him. I was slowly moving my hips in circles as the same time as up and down causing immense pleasure for the both of us. I kept moving and was now slowly rubbing underneath his chin with the tip of my tail, every time I moved my hips there was a quiet 'thud' as the force began to increase. He was constantly hissing and screeching every now and them, the same went for me as I felt my mate's hot member inside of me. Tharnux was screeching loudly and pushing his hips up and down in time with me, and I was using a large amount of force nearly letting myself fall every time now. Tharnux grabbed hold of me by the hips and leaned forward so I was now on my hands and knees and his member was still inside me. He was thrusting furiously now, he was close and so was I. I could feel it building up inside me, feel him building up inside me. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and I arched my back as far as I could to allow him to go deeper. My tail was strung over his shoulder and I screeched as loud as I could when my pleasure got to high, my seed was spilt all over the floor beneath me and my mate pushed into me one last time as he felt my muscles tighten around him, he released his seed within me and I filled up quickly. His seed started dripping down his member and he pulled out making me feel like there was something missing. His seed was now dripping out of me and pulling on the floor, I turned around with what little strength I had left and rested my head between his legs, running my inner mouth up and down his member collecting as much seed as I could. He hissed at the feeling and rested his hand in top of my head, I could have sworn he was pressing down on my head but I think that was just me. We had a small nap after that, regaining our energy. When I woke up my head was rested on Tharnux's chest and was slowly moving up and down in time with his breathing. I gently started stroking his stomach making him twitch slightly. I loved him so much and if he didn't love me back I would do anything I could to make him love me. I would do anything to make him happy, and I do. Without him I am nothing, I would be experimented on by the humans without him. He had saved my life, on not just from the humans, from myself as well. I was seeking death before I met him and he was the one my life revolved around now. I would follow him anywhere, even death if it came down to it. I couldn't live alone, not again. Especially after I found him, he released me from sadness and returned me to love. He could make me do anything, and no matter what it was I would do it gladly so long as he would be safe. He was my everything and sometimes I just saw myself as a burden to him. But if I left him he would feel the same thing that I felt when I was alone. He stirred beneath me and I lifted my head to comfort his breathing. He looked towards me and started stroking my back with his tail "Should we hunt today?" he asked me as he continued his rubbing. "I can't" I replied sadly remembering the leg brace. Well then I will hunt for you he said. Before I had any objections he was out of our home and already running through the forest.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change}-{-}**

I was running through the forest searching for a healthy meal. I would show Trask'ktlr how much better I had gotten at hunting, I would finally be useful. I thought sadly. Did he think I was useless? No he didn't, he just wanted to keep me safe. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed a large deer standing alone in a clearing, I crept into some nearby bushes and prepared to pounce on the large animal. I crouched down and when I was about to launch I noticed something else hit the deer first. I wasn't something made by the humans, it was too fast for its size. There was only one thing that matched that description so I decided to call out "Trask'ktlr? Is that you?" I asked. The bushes rustled to my left and before I could react I was pinned to the ground by a strange Xenomorph. It was rubbing it's body against me, something Trask'ktlr told me meant that the Xenomorph liked my scent. It liked my scent but I didn't know what it wanted. I looked up towards its head confused "Hello?" I asked "What do you want?" I finished, still trying to wiggle my way out of its grip. "I want you" a female voice replied in my head. So it was a she, "What do you mean 'you want me'" I asked curiously. "I can smell your scent, it smells so good, so overpowering" she said as she randomly screeched. I was getting a bit scared now and decided that I had better get back home now. "Can I get up?" I asked. "Why? Aren't you comfortable with this position?" she asked "We can try another one?" she suggested. I didn't know what she was talking about but I knew I had to get away from her. She got off me and walked a few steps away before turning around and raising her rear end. So that's what she wanted, I couldn't give it to her though. I only just met her and besides, I would never betray my relationship with Trask'ktlr. "I'm sorry" I said as she started turning her head around "But I cant. I have someone else waiting for me" I explained. "But why does that matter?" she asked as she began swaying her hips back and forth. "Because I love him" I replied to her. She stopped wagging her rear end and stood up straight. "What do you mean 'he'" she asked. "My mate is a male" I explained to her. "And where is he?" she asked. "I can't tell you" I replied "His injured and I need to look after him. Her head perked up at hearing that he was injured. "I can help 'deal with him'" she offered me. "No thank you" I declined politely "I don't need any help". She looked at me for a few seconds before asking "Well will you invite me over as a guest?" she asked. I couldn't see anything wrong with her proposal so I accepted. I didn't know what would happen up ahead, there was no way of knowing.

_**Phew! Finished the chapter on a cliff hanger, I assume most of you who are reading my other story think that you already know what is going to happen next chapter. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	11. Should Have Left Her

_**Hello again everyone, I left on a bit of a cliff hanger and I have to say that I am nearing the end of this story. It will probably only have around five more chapters, I'm sorry if this disappoints you. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

Tharnux was leading the female Xenomorph he had met while hunting back to Trask'ktlr and his home, he had almost completely forgotten about the meal he was setting out to get. He made a short detour and started heading towards the nearby stream. Once he was close enough he noticed several deer, and a few rabbits, near the stream. He crept around the side of them, motioning for the female Xenomorph to follow him. Once he was in a good enough position he knelt down and pounced on the nearest deer, sending the others running as he sent his inner mouth through its head. The female Xenomorph had helped carry the animal back with Tharnux, and was becoming increasingly closer. Tharnux had to step to the side every now and again to avoid coming into contact with her. She seemed a little bit too friendly towards him and he was still running the thoughts through his head as to what had happened before. She had wanted to mate with him, but instantly assumed that he had wanted the same? The thoughts were slightly confusing to him so he pushed them to the back of his mind. They had reached the base of the tree and the female Xenomorph looked quite surprised at the size of it. Tharnux began climbing up the tree, carrying the deer as he did. The female Xenomorph quickly came to his aid, taking as much of the weight as she could. She was getting closer to her target and knew she would have to find a way to dispatch him. She neared the top of the tree and noticed the sleeping form of a sleeping Xenomorph up against the wall. She was shocked by the size of it; no Xenomorph warrior should ever be that large. Only the praetorians could get that large, that was it. This new Xenomorph must be a young praetorian, but still even at a young age a Praetorian could still kill a full grown Xenomorph in one swing. If she was to get rid of him she would have to be extremely careful.

**{-}- { P.O.V. Change Trask'ktlr 1****st**** Person }-{-}**

I heard a small amount of noise and then small footsteps, Tharnux was back. I had worried about him when he had left and I was thankful he had returned. But there was something wrong, there was someone else in the room as well. I slowly rolled over and set my eyes upon a young female Xenomorph. I could tell it was a female because of the shape and size of her body, also she was giving off a small amount of pheromones that I could sense. He stood up and tried my best to look powerful but any chances I had would have been washed away when she noticed the metal brace around my leg. She started moving towards me as Tharnux set the deer down in the middle of the room. "Who are you?" I asked her as she started circling me now. "Who are you?" she replied, coming to a stop in front of me. Her tail was twitching nervously and I knew that she was up to something. She couldn't stay here, she could be dangerous for all I knew. I asked Tharnux who she was and he said that he had found her in the forest. I knew he was leaving some information out but I didn't press the matter further. The female Xenomorph started pulling her tail in front of her and I did the same in a protective sort of matter. She pointed towards the metal brace and asked "What is that?" curiously. "It is a human device to reinforce my bones" I replied, not wanting to tell her I was injured. She looked slightly worried at this and I knew that she was planning something. I had to get rid of her before she harmed Tharnux or me. "I would appreciate it if you could leave now" I told her gesturing to the small opening that acted as a doorway. "But I helped catch the meal, I think I deserve half of it" she said, even though she only helped carry it. I couldn't argue with that and decided that once she had eaten her fill she would leave. "Alright" I said "But you are going to leave once you have finished" I demanded. She nodded her head in agreement and walked over to the deer. I let Tharnux take the first bite and I joined right next to him. Once we had all eaten our fill I told the female Xenomorph to leave. She hesitated slightly but did as she was told. I lay down and beckoned for Tharnux to join me. We were both laying down now, I wrapped my arms around Tharnux lightly enjoying his warmth. We were both hugging now, letting the stress of the day ease out. I was rubbing my head against his while he started rubbing my foot with his tail, and rubbed my shoulders with his hands. I extended my inner mouth and started running it along the side of his head while stroking his spine gently with my claws. It was great to just lay here with him, especially after we had spent most of the day apart. It wasn't sundown yet but I wouldn't mind if I fell asleep right now, in his arms. We started getting more intimate by the second, we were gyrating our bodies against each other now. I had completely forgotten about the strange female Xenomorph now and was just focussing on Tharnux. Our tails were twisting together as our bodies squirmed against each other. Our chests were pressing together now and I could feel Tharnux member start to stiffen against mine. I was rubbing my body up and down against him, making him hiss in pleasure. I grabbed hold of the base of his tail and began tugging every time I pushed my body against his. He was pushing his body back against mine, earning slight hisses from me as he did. We were like that for a while, building each other up. It ended when Tharnux had enough and flipped me over, as he did I grinded my backside against his lower stomach teasingly. He grabbed hold of my hips and thrust his whole member into me in one thrust. I screeched in pleasure, surprise and slight pain from the act. After about five thrusts I found myself pushing back against him, he had his hand clasped tightly over my member and was now rubbing it at a furious pace. We were both screeching and rubbing ourselves against each other in delight. The feeling was pure ecstasy to pleasure my mate, and be pleasured by him at the same time. He was pushing me across the floor a little bit more each time he trusted, until I had to place both of my hands on the wall in front of me. He was going all put now, releasing his primal instincts. I knew he had lost control, and I loved it. I loved pleasuring him completely while he didn't have to worry about hurting me. He was thrusting as fast and hard as he could, letting out strangles screeches as he did. I was getting close and could feel my member throbbing in his hand. The feeling was amazing and I wanted him to spill his seed inside of me, I wanted it all. I started rubbing my tail against his opening, being very careful of the sharp side. He screeched in pleasure as he felt the tip of my tail enter his hole. He thrust about three more times before releasing his seed inside me. As I felt his warm seed flood my insides it pushed me over the edge. I let myself go all over the floor, both mine and his seed was now combining in little puddles all over the floor. It was going to be hell to clean all of this up, but I thought that it was defiantly worth it. As we both started to come down from our climax I could have sworn that there was something hissing at me angrily. I pushed the thought away as Tharnux pulled me to the ground wrapping his arms around me and pulling his head up against my chest as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt my mind start to wonder as drowsiness started to overcome me. I gave into the desire letting my consciousness be stolen away by sleep. Tharnux was the only thing I cared about right now, I wouldn't even care if I died right now, in Tharnux's arms. But little did I know about the threat that could actually make that come true.

_**Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it seemed a little short but I had a killer headache when I was writing it. I'm also sorry for how much my updating has slowed down, but no matter what I will always try to update at least every three days. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	12. Nightmare

_**Well here we are again everyone; this chapter will be focusing on the "Female Xenomorph" because she is a vital character to the end of this story. My story "The Creature" will be continued for as long as it can be. Enjoy!**_

I was walking through the forest with some of my brothers and sisters, hunting for something to feed the queen. We had stumbled upon a small group of deer when a loud bang rang through the air. Me and my brothers and sisters crouched down in a nearby bush, we watched one of the deer fall to the ground and blood start to pool around its chest. I couldn't see anything attack the creature though, I started circling around the bushes and that's when I saw it. It was a weird looking creature, it stood on two legs and had no tail to keep it stabilised. It had two sets of skin, no claws, and no sharp teeth, generally nothing dangerous. One of my sisters stepped forward to try and closer examine this strange creature. The creature turned, holding a strange stick in his hands. There was a loud bang and my sister's limp body fell to the ground. I hissed in outrage as me and the rest of my brothers and sisters leapt from the bushes to dismiss the threat. Once they were dealt with a strange object came flying overhead, it was made from some kind of rock and there was something spinning on top of it. It started to move closer to the ground and we started heading towards it. The creatures that got out were different from the ones before, these ones still had the weird sticks but their second skin looked more protective. These must have been the warriors for this race; we needed to tell the queen. I tried to open the hive mind to communicate with her but something was wrong, I could sense panic and pain flooding through the hive mind. I started running faster but my brothers and sisters were falling in time with the loud bangs of the creatures behind us. I got to the top of a large hill where a scout should have been; bet there was no one there. No one was with me either; my brothers and sisters were gone. Once I saw what had happened to the hive I let my body fall to the ground. The hive mind no longer existed, because neither did the queen. The hive was in flames and there were those strange creatures surrounding it. They started moving up the hill towards me and I got scared and started running. Something hit me in the back and I started to feel tired. I knew I couldn't stop now though, or the creatures would kill me. I ran faster and further than I ever had before and when I finally stopped I curled up into a ball whimpering. This was the first time in my life I had ever been without the queen. I had to find a neighbouring hive, to warn them of what was to come. Even though we had fought in the past I had to warn them of what to come, I nearly gave up living when I found out that all seven hives on the planet had been destroyed. I felt weakness start to overcome my body at the thought; I couldn't understand what had happened. How could those creatures just do that, I just couldn't understand. They didn't do it to hunt, or survive, they did it to kill.

I woke up with my body trembling in sadness, I was thankful that Tharnux was with me. Without him I would have died, I would have given up and taken the easy way out. But he was here now and that was all that mattered. I had him and he was better than any family I could ask for, I was actually glad that he never had a queen. Or he would have suffered through the same as me; he would have felt the unbearable sadness to lose the one thing that you had spent your life trying to protect. Now he was the one thing I would spend my life to protect, I would care for him until the day that I died, I would make sure that he would never suffer the same pain that I did, or at least do my best. Tharnux was starting to stir next me and I wrapped my arms around him, never wanting to let go. He stirred a bit more and I started raking my claws gently up and down his chest. It was nice to feel his smooth exoskeleton; it seemed so much smoother than my own. I was just lying there for a bit, gently stroking his chest, until I heard a low hissing outside. The hissing was getting closer and I shook Tharnux's shoulder gently, causing his form to move slightly. I shook a bit harder and he moved his head, he was half awake now but when I shook his shoulder again his body stiffened in annoyance. I tilted my head towards the entrance, signifying the hissing, we slowly stood up and stepped in front of him. I stepped towards the entrance and came face to face with the female Xenomorph. I jumped back in surprise and she hissed at me, she stepped inside and headed towards Tharnux. She dropped a dead rabbit in front of him; I was confused as to what was happening. Why would she bring him back any food? Why would she even come back? Perhaps she's just searching for a family, like I did for so long. But still that was no reason for her to just enter our home like that. I looked over to Tharnux and he looked confused as to what to do with the rabbit. The female Xenomorph picked it up and placed it in his hands "This is for you" she said, patting the rabbit down into his hands. "Thanks?" Tharnux said still confused. He went to take a bite but I stopped him when I noticed a clear liquid dripping from the rabbit. I smacked it out of his hands and onto the floor in front of him; I explained what I had saw and told him that we had to get away from this Xenomorph. I was surprised when I was thrown to the floor, the female pushing me down. Tharnux went to help me but he didn't have any fighting experience and was thrown against a wall, one of the tubes on his back looked broken. My heart stopped when he didn't get up, the world seemed to slow down as I sat there watching him, just waiting for a sign. When his chest started moving up and down my heart started up again. I was filled with anger at what was happening, the female Xenomorph was trying to take Tharnux from me. I wouldn't let her though; I stood up and got ready to charge at her. She jumped over me and kicked me into the wall. I dug my claws into the ground when I felt her pulling in my tail. There was scratch marks following my hands now as I was being dragged across the room. How could she be so strong? She only looked like a drone, yet here she was beating me in a fight. She let go of my tail and I stabbed it through one of her back legs causing a screech o pain to fill the room. She stabbed her tail through my side and started pulling it downwards. She was trying to gut me, I had to act fast or else I would die. I quickly rolled over, lodging her tail in my stomach. It hurt more but now she would be able to spill my insides. She grabbed hold of my injured leg and twisted causing me to shriek in pain. She pulled back hard and I felt my body become weightless as the entrance to our home started to get smaller. It took me too long to realise I was falling; maybe I could have stopped the fall, or at least slowed down. I felt my back hit the ground and a searing pain shoot through my body; I was bleeding all over the ground. Just before my mind faded away I saw the female Xenomorph carrying Tharnux away. "N- No" I called out with the last of my energy as consciousness drifted away from me.

_**Well there you go, sorry if this chapter seemed a little bit short. I'm nearing the end of this story now and I hope that not too many people are disappointed. I will not be updating my story "The Creature" until this story is finished, I'm sorry if you don't like it. It should only take me one or two more days to finish this story and then I will be focussing on my other story. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	13. Forgotten

_**Hello again everyone, here's a new chapter and it's getting very close to the end of the story. I'm sorry if this disappoints some people but the last chapter has already set a chain of events leading to the end of this story. I would also like to thank all of you viewers, I already have over 750 views and over 200 visits I couldn't have written the story without you. I would like to give a shout out to – Xahraxs, raven1493 and biake for continued support. Anyway if you have any questions at all feel free to ask. Enjoy!**_

My body ached and my throat was dry, my left arm wouldn't respond to my commands and I knew that I was seriously injured. I couldn't remember what had happened; I just remember that Tharnux was gone. Had he left me? I didn't know, I had to look for him, he could explain what had happened. I hoped he was ok but somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that something bad had happened, I knew that I would need to help him. But was that just my mind playing tricks on me? I really hoped that it was. I had promised to protect Tharnux and I would never be able to forgive myself if I had failed him. I tried to stand but fell back to the soft grass when pain erupted throughout my left leg. I quickly grabbed hold of it to try and stop the pain, there was only one thing to do to get better now and was an extreme risk. I may never see Tharnux again if I take the risk, but if I don't do it then I will probably die. I started crawling through the dense forest, whimpering at the slightest touch against my leg or arm. They had been severely broken, but like everything else I couldn't remember how. Had I got in a fight with Tharnux? If so I hope that he had escaped with no injuries. Had I tried to protect him from something? No, wait! Someone! I could remember someone, a female Xenomorph. She was acting strange but she left and then- then. My brain hurt trying to remember, and I needed to focus on finding help. I was screeching now, hoping that one of the humans would find me. They were my only chance now; they had to fix me so that I could find Tharnux. There was some rustling in a bush nearby and a skinny human holding something against his head popped out. He jumped back in fright at the sight of me, he started yelling and several more humans ran out of the bushes. They were surrounding me but I couldn't put up a fight, I didn't even care if they used the needles to put me to sleep right now. I just had to get better, and the humans had a way of speeding up the healing process. They built things that could help, things that would make me better. They rolled me onto a strange cloth thing on the ground and lifted me; I was too weak to even cry out in pain now. It took four humans to carry me and all of the others had their guns pointed at me. Were these the same humans that we saved the animals from? I didn't know and I didn't care, they would make me better and then I could find Tharnux. I could save him. I had lost a lot of blood and the humans didn't even seem to notice, the small amount of blood that had stayed on my body was now dripping onto my back and slowly melting a hole through the thin cloth. The cloth thing ripped and I fell to the ground, letting my body go limp. I was having trouble breathing now, my heart was straining itself to try and keep blood circulating throughout my body. It was beating much faster than it should have been and that was the only thing I could focus on when the humans picked me up. My body was numb now and I couldn't feel any pain from my injuries, I knew that this was a bad sign. I had finally reached the human base now and they were bringing me through large doors, leading me into a strange white room. There was a large soft looking table in the centre of the room and they placed me on it, securing my limbs with metal braces. I couldn't move now but I didn't care, when I was strong enough I would break out and find Tharnux. I would find him no matter the cost, even my life. But right now I didn't even have a life to give. I belonged to the humans now and they would experiment on me like before, they would torture me until they had what they wanted. I would let them do whatever they wanted to me so long as I could find Tharnux. No matter how long it will take I will find him. I could hear footsteps now, only one person and they seemed quite rushed. I could just make out the whispers coming from the human 'No, not you. Where is Tharnux?' the voice asked seemingly worried. I couldn't see their face as consciousness began to slip away from me. My tired body embraced the welcoming feeling and I could hear yelling in the room before I slipped away.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change Tharnux 1****st**** Person}-{-}**

I could slowly feel my mind awakening, there was slight movement around me and I was almost certain that I was moving. Something hit me in the face lightly and I half expected it to be Tharnux, I was having trouble remembering what had happened but when I saw the female Xenomorph it all became clear. I remember her trying to fight Tharnux and then hitting the wall. My head hurt, and my body felt weak. There was a slight dribble of dry blood leading down the side of my head, and I could feel my arms, legs and tail all being held together. I had been captured, I knew that much. But why? Where was the female Xenomorph taking me? I tried to struggle but my body just wouldn't do what I wanted, I was starting to have issues breathing and was worrying that there may have been bleeding in my lungs. My head hit something on the ground and I hissed quietly in pain, at that moment I stopped moving, I wasn't being pulled anymore. I looked towards the female Xenomorph and noticed her crouching down over me. "What do you want?" I asked desperately as my insides started twisting around at the thought that Trask'ktlr was gone. "Where is Trask'ktlr?" I continued. "Trask'ktlr is gone, now there is only me and you" the female Xenomorph replied. "No!" I screamed, he couldn't be dead. He just couldn't! I used all of my energy just to put my arm in-between me and her and just push up slightly. I was trying to push her away but the more effort I put into the closer she pushed herself to me. "It's ok, I can look after you now" she said to me. "I don't need you to look after me!" I yelled at her "I don't want you to! Where is Trask'ktlr?" I finished as a slight tremble of sadness washed throughout my body. I couldn't bear the thought of him being gone. "He left you" the female Xenomorph said to me. "He never wanted you, unlike me. I will always look after you" she said caringly. I ran her words through my head, he couldn't have left me. Could he? I felt even sadder at these new thoughts, why would he leave me? I suddenly felt comforted by this female Xenomorph's touch. She went to hug me but I pulled away, I had to be sure that what she said was true. "I don't believe you" I told here, trying to force the images of him walking away from me out of my mind. "Why would I lie to you?" the female Xenomorph replied. "Why wouldn't you!" I shouted at her, I had to see Trask'ktlr; I needed to know if what she said was true. I had no reason to believe her but her words were plaguing my mind, causing me to come back to the same conclusion time after time. 'No!' I thought to myself, I went to get up but I was roughly shoved to the ground. "You need to rest" the female Xenomorph said to me. "No! I need to see Trask'ktlr!" I shouted back towards her. The last thing I remember was her hand meeting the side of my head at an incredibly fast pace.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change Trask'ktlr 1****st**** Person}-{-}**

I had finally woken up, in a small metal room. My body was aching and it felt like my chest was on fire, I was just wondering when the experiments would start now. After several painful needles and strong metal like objects set into my arm and leg, I was finally freed from the torture. I was lying down on the floor against the wall on the far side of the room. There were several guards outside the room this time, making it seem impossible to escape. But I would have to escape, to find Tharnux. To see what happened, if he left me. I was waiting for a meal and I jumped in surprise when a part of the wall started moving. It turned out to be some sort of metal door; there was another one right behind it. It was setup so that only one door would be open at a time, making my chances for escape even harder. I knew the human that walked in, but I couldn't remember where from. Something had happened and now I couldn't remember anything, I didn't even know if this human was a threat. I slowly stood up, wincing in pain, as the human started moving closer to me. She held her hand out, a gesture that I strangely knew, and I rubbed my head against her hand. She sat down next to me and rested her hand on my head, it was slightly uncomfortable but I didn't mind. "Where is Tharnux?" she asked, sadness clearly evident in her voice. "Please, just help me" the human said as tears started rolling down her check. She clearly cared for Tharnux, and I would help her as much as I could so long as Tharnux would be ok. I sat there, confused as the human was 'crying'. Tharnux had told me that word; did he know this human as well? I tried reaching out my mind to her, but whether she knew it or not she was putting up strong mental resistance. I wouldn't be able to talk to her unless she let me. I moved away from her and touched the middle of my forehead, then slowly reached my hand out to her head and touched the same spot. I hoped she knew what I was trying to do, I felt the barrier separating our minds weaken slightly but was unsure if it was because of me or just because she had become more relaxed. Either way I was making progress, and she would tell me what I didn't know. It took several hours but eventually her mind was weak enough for an extremely small amount of communication. "Tharnux?" I asked, she looked up at me shocked. "W- Was that you?" she asked me curiously. I nodded my head in agreement; she jumped as her mind had only just connected the dots. She just sat there, staring at me as if she had just seen a ghost. "Tharnux?" I asked again as I tried to get the question across. "What do you mean?" she asked aloud, her eyes looked different now, as if she saw me as an equal. "Tharnux who?" was all I could ask her with what small amount of communication we had. "What do you mean 'Tharnux who'?" she asked me. I strained my mind causing minor pain as I tried to piece together a sentence. "Tharnux who is?" I asked, I didn't know if I could explain it any better with the amount of communication we had. I was pretty sure she had finally got the message because she now looked at me strangely. "What do you mean, you and Tharnux are friends. Remember?". Friends? Was that all that we were? Was what little memory I had of him fake? I looked towards the human, slowly moving my head sadly. "Tharnux, friends?" I asked, not really wanting a reply. "Yeah you were good friends, remember?" she asked me "You probably use a different word for it" she finally explained to me. "Mates?" I asked her, hoping for the memories to be real. "I guess that would describe you two" she said to me, I was full of hope now. "What happened Tharnux?" I asked, hoping that she would be able to understand me properly. "I don't know" she said to me "I was hoping that you knew" she finished. I knew she was talking about recently but I needed to know what happened before. "Before?" I asked her, hoping that she would finally understand me. "What do you mean before?" she asked me "Don't you remember?" she asked me. She gasped slightly at the sudden realisation. "You don't remember, do you?" she asked me. I shook my head sadly and slightly ashamed. Why couldn't I remember? Would I ever remember? "Help remember?" I asked her, a hint of sadness creeping its way into my voice. "I don't know, I didn't really know that much about you" she said "But Tharnux was one if my best friends, I think I liked him more than people" she finished as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "What about you?" I asked. "Well we have met before, twice" she said "Once in here, and once in the forest" her cheeks turned a bright red at the last part. "Are we friends?" I asked her, actually starting to feel a little bit better. "Me and you?" she asked me, gesturing at the both of us "I guess so" she finished as her cheeks got even redder. "Can I go?" I asked her hoping that because she was my friend she would let me out. "I'm sorry, but I can't just let you out" she explained as shame started to take over her voice. "Why?" I asked sadly, realising that I would probably die before I got out. "Because if I tried to let you out then all of the people out there would just kill us both" she explained to me, gesturing towards the thick window. "Take light off?" I asked her, I knew that the humans could control the strange little lights that were all over their buildings. "What do you mean? Turn off the power?" she asked me. I had never heard of what this 'power' was, and I didn't like the sound of it. "What is power?" I asked her curiously. "Power is what keeps this whole building running" she explained to me, pointing to the lights and the metal door. "Building moves?" I asked her, I didn't understand how something so large and made of rock could actually move. "No the building doesn't actually move" she tried explaining to me. I still couldn't understand, she said power kept the building running. Was power some sort of food supply? "The power keeps the electricity going" she tried again. Now I was even more confused, what was electricity? I gave up on the subject and decided to trust her. "Well can you?" I asked her. "Can I what? Turn off the power?" she replied to me "I can't, only engineers are allowed near the generator" she finished. I was going to ask her what an engineer was but I decided to save us both the trouble and leave the subject alone. "Please" I begged her, "I need help" I finished, looking down towards the ground in shame. It was bad respect to ask someone else for help, to admit that you're weak. "I- I don't know" she replied to me. I released the last of my shame by letting out a small whimper in complete defeat. "Fine, I'll try" she said slowly standing up. I nodded my head in a friendly gesture, and rubbed my head against her hand as she left the room. Once she was gone I went back to the same spot against the wall and lie down. The small area on the ground where I had been staying the whole time had my scent on it, it reminded me of home. Where was home? The thoughts started swirling through my head again, I was wondering if I would ever see the outside again, if I would ever see Tharnux again. I embraced the darkness that sleep brought, I had dreams, or memories of Tharnux. I dreamt about me teaching Tharnux to hunt, and finding a home. For once in a long time I was finally happy, I was with Tharnux and we were enjoying each other's company. I didn't think I would ever be this happy again, I didn't think I would ever see Tharnux again.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change Tharnux 1****st**** Person}-{-}**

I couldn't move, and this strange female Xenomorph was sitting on top of me, stroking the side of my head. I was uncomfortable but I wasn't even thinking about her right now, I was still thinking about what she had told me. Had Trask'ktlr actually left me, no he couldn't have. He fought for me when she came to our home; he's gone because I brought her to our home. I told her that he was weak, it was my fault. And now he was gone, I didn't know if he was dead, if he had left me or if the humans had taken him away. I had to get him back; if he had actually left me then I would accept his choice. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice intruded my head. "Are you coming around yet?" the feminine voice asked. I didn't want to reply, this Xenomorph had taken away my mate, I knew deep down that he hadn't left me. "Please just leave me alone" I begged her "I just want to see Trask'ktlr" I finished, turning my head away. She grabbed the front of my head and pulled it forward to face her. She hissed at me in frustration and slight anger "He left you! He doesn't want you!" she shouted at me. "Please" I begged "I just want to go home" I said as she started running her claws up and down the side of my cheek. I tried to squirm out of her grip but I just couldn't manage to move. She leaned down and started rubbing her head against mine; I tilted my head away trying to make her stop. She didn't take the signs and continued, she started emitting a low pitched purring that was starting to vibrate against my chest. I didn't know what had happened, why I couldn't move my body. Was I poisoned? I didn't know but I was hoping that it would end soon and I would be able to leave. If Trask'ktlr wasn't looking for me then I would have to look for him. I had to find him, to fix what had been broken. And this Xenomorph, she would pay for separating us. If Trask'ktlr was dead then I would join him, I just hope that he's ok and that we can fix what has happened. As soon as this stuff wore of and I could move I am going to run as fast as I can back towards our home, and I wont stop running until I find him.

_**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. I'm sorry if I took too long, but the next chapter should be around 5000 words. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	14. Memories

_**Here we are again everyone, I'm sorry to say that this is the second last chapter. It is a little bit unrealistic but I hope you don't mind. There will be an M/M Lemon in this chapter, just giving you a heads up. Also once I finish this story I will continue "The Creature" and may start another story too. Enjoy!**_

I woke up, still in the metal room and became saddened almost instantly as the dream still hung in my mind. In the dream I was with Tharnux, we were happy together until the female Xenomorph came along. Something happened and now Tharnux was gone, it had something to do with her. I was 100% sure now. If I was going to find Tharnux I had to find her. My body felt weak, the humans hadn't given me a meal in almost a week now. Was it some sick experiment? Were they just trying to see how long I could last without food? Perhaps. But if that was the case then I would have to fight on. I had to stay alive, not for my sake but for Tharnux's. He could barely survive alone, so what torture would he be going through now? I hoped that he could stay strong, hoped that he could remember me, and hoped above all else that he was actually real. I would sacrifice myself for him, but I didn't even know if it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Either way I had to get out, I had to escape. I was cut off from my thinking when the wall across the room started to shift; the female human stepped out, holding a small metal box. I stood up to greet her, my legs shaking as if I was freezing cold. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes, I was hoping that she had brought food; I wouldn't be able to survive much longer without it. She sat down next to me and started stroking my, now thin, arm up and down. I could swear I could feel her finger hitting the bone in my arm, from the lack of food a lot of my flesh had thinned out. If anything were to fight me right now, I would just be an easy kill. The human began opening the box and I started lifting my head to see inside. She pushed my head back down gently, and slowly brought something out of the bag. The first object was a large steak, which I began eating straight away. The second was some sort of cloth, I looked at her confused. "Tharnux used to like this" she explained to me as she put it down on the ground in front of me. I picked it up and noticed his scent all over it, the scent that I knew all too well. I finally knew that he was defiantly real, which meant that he must really need my help now. I rubbed my head against the cloth, covering it in his scent. I missed his touch, his warmth. Just the feeling of being near him. I wanted to be with him so badly, just to wrap my arms around him and never let him go. I faced my head towards the human as I slowly began eating the steak again "Can go today?" I asked her eagerly. "I'm sorry, but I just don't see how I can turn off the power" she replied to me, seemingly sad to tell me that. "Can open door?" I asked her. She looked at me for a bit, as if she was thinking about something. After a small amount of silence she finally spoke "I might actually be able to let you out, not out of the building but out of the room" she told me. My heart was pounding, once I was out of the room I would be able to escape. "But you would have to be good, you would also have to wear a shock collar in case you tried to escape" she finished. I knew what a shock collar was, she had told me about them a few days ago and they didn't sound very fun. "Can go now?" I asked her, desperately hoping that she would say yes. "Ok, but you have to let me put on the shock collar" she told me as she stood up. I started jumping around the room in joy; I would finally be able to leave. She stepped out of the room and I sat in front of the metal door eagerly waiting for her to return. She came back holding a small circle in her hands and I lowered my head so that she could put it on. It felt uncomfortable, but nowhere near as uncomfortable as the small room I had been kept in for so long. She put it on and flicked some sort of switch on the back; there was a light buzzing sound that quickly faded away. She stood up and I followed behind her, we both walked out of the room and there were several nervous looking human warriors. Some of them had their guns facing me, while others were looking towards the ground trying to avoid looking at me. The female human which I now knew as 'Jess' was showing me around the human building. We went to a large eating area where there were small things set up all over the room that other humans sat at. Jess walked over and grabbed a metal tray; I copied her and started moving towards a bench. She slid her tray along the bench and some sort of food was put onto the tray. I put my tray on the bench and the woman serving the food screamed and jumped back in fright. Some humans around the room laughed quietly while others looked at me cautiously. After the female human behind the counter had finally calmed down she put some sort of food onto the tray, I extended my inner mouth and took a mouthful. I screeched at the surprisingly terrible taste as I threw the tray across the room and into a wall. There were a few humans standing up now, some were holding guns and some were slowly making their way towards the exit. Jess came over to me and explained how I can't throw trays across the room and I explained how I didn't like the food. She said I was overreacting and that if I wanted different food all I had to do was ask. But this human behind the bench couldn't understand me; Jess showed me how I could pick my food by tapping on the glass that had food underneath it. I found one with some raw meat and tapped on the glass eagerly; the human grabbed a piece and stuck inside a machine. I hissed at her and she took it out and put it on my tray, once it was on my tray I tapped on the glass again, signalling that I wanted more. Once I had three bits of the meat I went and sat down in a corner, there were only a few humans brave enough to sit near me. While I was eating the meat I could hear some nearby humans laughing about something. I listened carefully and the few words I managed to hear infuriated me. They were talking about Tharnux, laughing about him, I couldn't let them do that, I had to teach them a lesson. I stood up and leapt at the human that was still laughing. I knocked him the ground and heard him yelp in pain, I hissed a warning for him to stop but at that moment pain shot all throughout my body and I fell to the floor in a crumpled heap, screeching in pain as my limbs started twitching. When the pain finally stopped I could barely move and the only sound I could make was a quiet whimper. I didn't know what happened but I knew that the humans had done it; my body was trembling as the pain was slowly subsiding. I wished that it would wear off soon because I had noticed a large vent back down a hallway. There was a heavy looking grate on it that looked like it would take a fair bit of force to pull off, but I would do anything I had to, just to see Tharnux. Two strong looking humans walked over and each grabbed one arm each, snapping me out of my plan. I whimpered loudly in an attempt to say sorry, one of the humans released my arm and looked at me sadly but grabbed hold of my arm again when the other human shoved him in the shoulder. Jess came running up beside me, trying to convince the humans to let me go. She explained that I couldn't stand the room anymore, and she was right. If I had to go back to the room I knew that my chances of ever seeing Tharnux again would drop significantly, I couldn't live without Tharnux. If they put me back in the room I would spear myself through the neck with my tail, getting a definite kill, and would wait for Tharnux to join me. Hopefully he wouldn't join me for a long time; hopefully he would stay healthy and continue on without me. I was snapped out of my thinking when I fell to the ground; I looked up to see the two men looking at Jess angrily. "Fine! But that _thing _only has one more chance!" he threatened both me and her. Jess agreed and tried to help me to my feet, she was struggling just trying to lift the top half of my body. One of the humans laughed at her, explaining that she would never be able to lift my entire heart. Just to annoy the human that was teasing Jess I put all of my strength into lifting my sore body off the ground, my limbs were still twitching but I stood as best I could. The human grunted at me before walking away, I nearly fell straight into the ground when I tried to step. Jess did her best to catch my weight but in the end I was still on the ground. I started pulling myself along the ground so that I wasn't in anybody's way. I made my way back to the eating are where the human I had knocked to the ground was holding his gun, aimed towards me. Jess walked over to him and made him put his gun away, after a short while of lying down I could finally stand. I walked over towards Jess who was talking to some other humans, I looked at them suspiciously. They didn't look at me like the other humans did; they looked at me kind of like what Jess had looked at me like. They didn't have guns either, maybe I could use one as a hostage? I dismissed the thought after realising that they would probably want to try and help me. I had changed since I met Tharnux; I behaved differently than I did. Normally I would just kill any human on sight after what they had done to my hive, but Tharnux brought the good out in me. I could remember that much, that when I was with him all I seemed to care about was him. I needed to get back to him, to see what happened. Even if he was alright it had almost been a week now, could he have died? No he couldn't have! He would be waiting for me, unless he moved on. I saddened at the last thought I had, would Tharnux really move on. No he wouldn't just leave me like that; I just felt it deep down. But there was one thing that I knew for certain right now, that tonight I would escape. Once I was out I would began looking for Tharnux straight away, no matter what the cost I would find him.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change Tharnux 1****st**** Person}-{-}**

My mind was slowly taking in the surroundings as I started waking up. My body still didn't do anything that I wanted it to and I knew that it was this strange Xenomorph. She must have been doing something when I was asleep but I wasn't sure, I had tried to stay awake but my body just shut down. She had been sleeping uncomfortably close to me the last few days, I was starting to think that something bad had happened to Trask'ktlr. I needed to escape, but for that to work I would have to get the female Xenomorph to trust me. I didn't know how to get her to trust me but I would figure it out soon, I had to. A few minutes had passed and I had been piecing together a plan in my head. I would have to pretend that I had forgotten about Trask'ktlr, just the thought saddened me. The plan would be hard to put into motion, if I even thought about Trask'ktlr the female Xenomorph would have a chance of noticing me and ruining my plan. I waited until I was certain that she was awake and moved my body the little amount that I could, showing her that I was awake. "What is it?" she asked me caringly, although I saw it as something completely different. "I'm ready to move on" I stated boldly, hoping that she wouldn't see through my lie. "Really?" she asked excitedly, jumping to her feet in surprise. "Really" I replied to her, hoping that she would just believe me. "Thank you Tharnux!" she said to me, wrapping her arms around me. If I could have I probably would have pushed her away, even though it would jeopardise my plan. "Thank you so much!" she continued, tightening her grip around me. "It's fine, I finally understand that your right" I told her, trying to make her let go of me. She seemed really eager to trust me, I would use this to my advantage. She walked around a corner and I tried to sit up, like I had done many times before, but my body still wouldn't listen to me. I didn't even know why I thought that it would work for a second time. She came back around a corner holding some sort of plant, which was strange because no Xenomorph really cared for plants. She walked over to me and crouched down in front of me, telling me to eat the plant. I looked up at her strangely, I had never eaten any plants before. "It will make you feel better" she explained to me. I extended my inner mouth and grabbed hold of a leaf hanging from the small plant; I pulled my inner mouth back and swallowed the leaf. I had to force myself to keep it down. There was a slight tingling working its way up my spine now, slowly reaching out to my limbs. My arms and legs started stinging slightly and I winced at the pain. It took around ten minutes, the pain getting worse with the more time that went by. The female Xenomorph had just sat there looking at me the whole time. I started swishing my tail slowly back and forth behind me, the first part of my body that I could move besides my head. One of my back legs began twitching, shortly after I gained complete control of my legs. I slowly started pushing myself off the floor, only for the female Xenomorph to push me back down into a sitting position. All I wanted to do right now was stretch out my limbs and begin running. "It's ok Tharnux, I can take care of you now" the female Xenomorph explained to me. "Thank you, but I don't need you to take care of me" I replied to her, hoping that she wouldn't take it the wrong way and put me back into my non-moving state. "Ok, but I will be here for you" she told me, as she pulled me into a hug. I was hesitant to return the favour, I didn't want to hug her but I had to so that it looked like I had moved on. "How do your legs feel?" she asked me, gesturing towards my legs. "They feel fine" I replied to her, moving one of them to show her. "Well do you want to go for a hunt?" she asked me. My plan was working far better than I thought, she was already trusting me. I thought about running away when we went for a hunt but I knew that she would be able to catch me. I would have to wait until she was asleep. We slowly started making our way out from behind a waterfall and into a thin jungle area. It didn't take long for us to find some animals, there were a few deer and a horse. I was going to scare the animals towards her and then she was going to catch them. a simple technique, unless she got trampled. I wouldn't mind if she got trampled, then I would finally be able to find Trask'ktlr. My heart started racing at the thought of him, the thought that I was going to escape this crazy female Xenomorph tonight. I was pulled away from my thoughts as her voice entered my head "Are you ready?" she asked me. "Sure" I replied, trying not to make my sentences too long. I wouldn't waste any effort whatsoever on her, not even just communicating. I leapt out of the bushes and started running towards the group of animals, who were now running from me. they started heading towards the female Xenomorph and I was hoping that one of them would injure her so that I would be able to outrun her. My hopes were destroyed when I saw her jump out of the bushes and land on top of a large deer, spearing its chest with her tail. The animal fell quickly and I slowly started walking back towards it. We both grabbed one end of the deer each and began pulling it back towards the large cave. Once it was there we began eating, I was sure that the female Xenomorph was waiting for me to say something but I was glad to disappoint her.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change Trask'ktlr 1****st**** Person}-{-}**

Night was starting to descend and I was about to put my plan into action. Jess said that she would help me so long as I brought Tharnux back to visit her, I agreed with her but said that she would have to come and meet Tharnux because I didn't want him anywhere near humans. She had gotten some other humans to help her, one of them had disabled the collar that was around my neck, while another was going to try and help me with the vent. I was lying down in the food area, where I had been all day now. The humans were slowly getting used to my presence but there were only a few that would sit anywhere near me. Jess had actually come and sat down against the wall with me before while she ate her meal. I had gone over the plan several times with her and she knew what to do now. One of her friends was going to be cleaning the vent and I was going to push past them and escape. She said I would have to watch out for guards outside because once they knew I had escaped they would be looking for me. My heart was racing when I noticed a human open up the vent and climb up a ladder, I was ready to run now but I had to be sure that there was no one to stop me. There were a few human soldiers in the food area with me and I knew that if I started running they would surely try to stop me, so I had to wait until they left. What was only minutes seemed like hours to me as my fingers twitched nervously, the humans were slowly beginning to leave now, they must have needed rest. I stood up and got ready to run when four human soldiers entered the room and started walking towards me, they were going to try and take me back to the room. I had to run now, I might not get this chance again. I jumped onto a wall and started running along the roof, over their heads. They quickly started chasing me as I made my way towards the vent, there were more humans after me now and I could hear loud bangs coming from behind me. A searing pain shot through my body when one of the bullets pierced my exoskeleton, I could hear a human screaming behind me as my blood fell on him. I got hit several more times but that didn't stop me, I kept running and my body filled with joy when the open vent came into sight. It took about three seconds to get to it and then only 5 seconds to disappear from sight. I was moving as fast as I could through the small vent, trying not to make any noise. I knew that I was getting close to the exit now, the humans were becoming quieter now and I could taste fresh air. I could actually taste it, I hadn't noticed how bad it had been in the human base until now. Once I reached the exit I began running as fast as I could towards the thick forest. I made into the tree line and I could hear the humans shouting as they ran after me. I jumped up into the trees and hugged a branch tightly, blending in the best that I could. The humans ran straight under me and I started running along the tree line, back towards home. I hoped that Tharnux was there, I needed to see him, to see why he was gone. I hoped that he was ok, that nothing bad had happened to him. There was only one thing that I could remember clearly right now though, that the female Xenomorph had something to do with this. Something bad, I would kill her at the first chance that I got. She would gain no mercy from me, she deserved none and I would be sure that she got exactly what she deserved. It took around four hours to get back home, I ran into a few humans and had to sneak around them on the way there. I could see the small clearing that led to the tree trunk of Tharnux's and my home, I could also see a Xenomorph. The female Xenomorph, I would get her now, I would make her pay for what she did. I jumped out of the bushes at full force and tackled the Xenomorph to the ground, stabbing my tail through their shoulder and causing a shriek of pain. I was about to spear my inner mouth through their head when I realised that the Xenomorph wasn't female. It had the wrong body shape, was this Tharnux? I couldn't tell, I needed to see him from the front to confirm my suspicions. I slowly stood up and let this Xenomorph stand up, when they turned around I felt my heart restart. It was Tharnux. I had finally gotten him back. I rushed forward and pulled him into a hug, he returned the gesture and I quickly released him so that I could see the damage that I had done. I had hit a muscle in his arm and there was moderate bleeding coming from it. He probably wouldn't be able to use his arm for a while now, I had to get him somewhere safe to fix the wound. I moved my body underneath his so that he was on my back and started climbing the tree. Once we were at the top I grabbed hold of his arm and apologised when he winced in pain. I started making some resin to cover his wound, he hugged me with one arm while I was healing him. I asked what had happened to us and he explained everything about the female Xenomorph, how she had pushed me out of the tree, how she had made it so that he was unable to move. It made my blood boil just listening to what he had to say about her, I would never let her near us again. If I ever saw her I would kill her at the first chance that I had.

**{-}- {****Warning****: Lemon}-{-}**

Once I had finished with Tharnux's wound I pulled him to the ground in a tight hug, we were lying on the ground together now, with our bodies up against each other's. I liked the feeling of being so close to Tharnux. The feeling brought back memories that I had forgotten, I welcomed them as they started to flood my mind. I was sliding my hands up and down his back, feeling his dorsal tubes and running my claws gently along his spine. He was rubbing his head against mine, purring slightly as he did. I could feel the vibrating in his chest, it felt soothing and comfortable. I wrapped my tail around his and he grabbed hold of my head with his good hand. He pulled his mouth against mine and twisted his head sideways. I could feel his inner mouth lock with mine and feel his warm lips pressed against mine. They looked so cold but they were so different up close and personal. I could feel my member start to rise and slowly found that his was growing to, I gently started rubbing my hips up and down against his, causing a satisfied hiss of pleasure. I could feel my member rubbing against his and I was letting out short muffled hisses of pleasure at the feeling. Tharnux's breathing began to pick up and I could feel his need building up as well, it was time that I paid him back or attacking him. I released him from my grip and rolled onto my stomach, raising my rear end into the air. I felt him grab the base of my tail and press down on the underside, I arched my back in pleasure while letting out a hiss at the same time. He moved up a little bit and I could feel his member pressing against my opening, making me squirm in pleasure. He was teasing me and I couldn't take it anymore, I pushed back as hard as I could, impaling myself on his member. We both screeched in pleasure as he began to pull out, I pulled forward and when I felt that just his head was left inside I pushed back at the same time that he pushed forwards. I screeched in pleasure as a small amount of drool fell from my mouth, I could feel him slowly starting to pick up the pace and I begged him to push harder. I felt him hit something inside me and I screeched loudly in pleasure, I clenched my muscles around him making him screech in pleasure as well. I didn't remember how good it felt to have him inside of me, but it seemed that he was more than willing to help me. I could feel something building up inside of me and I knew that I was getting close. I felt him start to pick up the pace, he was starting to lose rhythm now and I could tell that he was getting close as well. He grabbed hold of my shoulder with his good hand and started shoving himself deeper into me. I was pushing back hard, trying to take as much as I could. I arched my back letting him go deeper and we both began to screech at the new pleasure. He had lost all control now and was just pushing into me as hard and fast as he could. He grabbed hold of the base of my tail and tugged on it hard when he pushed himself as far as he could go into me. I felt him release his seed inside of me and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let myself go and I came all over the ground, covering it in my seed. It wasn't soon until I was full and Tharnux's seed began to spill out of me as well. We were both lying there like that now, he was still inside of me as we both began to come down from our climax. His member was starting to soften and he started to pull out of me, I was too tired to argue, there was a quiet 'pop' as he pulled his head out of me, causing me to hiss at the slight pleasure. I rolled over so that I was facing him and pulled him into a tight hug, telling him how much I loved him and how much I missed him. He rubbed his head up against mine until he fell asleep, with his head resting on my neck now. I could feel sleep slowly pulling me away from consciousness now and I welcomed the feeling that it brought. I dreamt about Tharnux that night, most of the dream was just memories. But I welcomed the memories, they were all good memories of me and him. I loved him more than anything and I was sure that he knew that. I hoped that he would never be sad again, but knew that I would have to try very hard for that dream to succeed. I didn't care though, I would do anything that I could, just to make him happy.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be the last chapter that I am doing for this story. I'm sorry if that disappoints any of you but I will be focussing on my other story 'The Creature' once I finish this story. Don't Forget to Review!**_


	15. The Last

_**Here we are again, and for the last time. Well at least for this story, that's right this is the last chapter for 'The Last' and I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone. If anyone does want to continue this story they can always pick up where I left off though. Well anyway I hope you Enjoy!**_

I was waking up to a comfortable feeling, the feeling of Tharnux holding his arms around me. I felt so much safer and happier just knowing that he was here. I pulled my body closer to his, enjoying the warmth that it gave off. The sun was only just starting to rise now and I could hear the birds calling from outside. I would have to get up soon, have to leave Tharnux's embrace. I didn't want to let him go though, I had already let him go before and I couldn't bear letting him go again. I pulled my arms around him tighter and rested my head against his neck, enjoying the feeling of his slow and steady breathing. Tharnux was starting to squirm and I knew that he was waking up, I slowly lifted my head off him, letting him move more freely. He squeezed me tighter and I could feel his presence enter my mind. It felt warm and friendly, and I knew that it would never cause me any harm. "How was your night?" Tharnux asked me as he began rubbing his head along the side of my shoulder. "It was the best night I've had in days" I replied to him. I wanted to just lie there all day but I knew that that wouldn't be possible when Tharnux's stomach began rumbling. "Do you want me to find you something to eat?" I asked him, slowly making my way to my feet. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet as well, pulling him into a short hug as I did so. "I won't eat without you" he replied to me softly. It touched me that he cared that much about me, the fact that he wouldn't eat if I wasn't around. "Have you eaten anything since I have been gone?" I asked him, suddenly worried for his wellbeing. My brain finally kicked over and I noticed that he was looking much skinnier than when I had last seen him, at least I think so. "I have eaten something, just not much" he told me "I'll explain later" he finished, tugging me towards the entrance. We slowly made our way down the base of the tree and into the dense forest, it didn't take us long to find a decent meal. We didn't bother bringing it back to the tree and just sat down and ate it in the clearing that we killed it. We discussed what had happened to each other and Tharnux had helped fill in the blanks of my memory. Then I remembered what Jess had said, she wanted to see Tharnux. That was probably the only reason that she let me out. I couldn't let her down after she helped me, but I couldn't let Tharnux near humans ever again. I had to find a way to tell her where she could meet us; maybe she would be walking in the woods some time. That wouldn't work, I needed to let her know that I had found Tharnux and that we were both ok now, I had to go back to the human base. I told Tharnux what I was going to do and he begged me not to go, I tried explaining that I owed her but he wouldn't listen. We finally agreed that we would have to try and signal her from the tree line, so that we would be able to run if any other humans spotted us. We spent most of the day just talking to each other, and slowly walking around the tree line that marked the human base. I enjoyed his company just watching him walk near me let me know that he was safe. I was constantly on the lookout for the female Xenomorph though, she had torn us apart before and I was sure that she would do it again. I had pushed Tharnux away from dark patches throughout the forest where the female Xenomorph could hide, hoping that he wouldn't notice me doing so. We could see a large window running along the side of the human base and sure enough Jess was standing there, just staring out into the forest. Now all we needed was a way to signal her without letting all the other humans know where we were. I crawled up a tree and tried swishing a branch around a little bit, she didn't seem to notice and I knew that I would need to try something more visual to catch her attention. I tried to pinpoint where she was looking but it seemed that she was scanning the forest, looking for something. Was it me? I flicked my tail out of the tree line a few times and she focused her searching in that general area. I flicked my tail out again and she straightened herself, finally getting the message. It took almost half an hour before she had finally exited the building, and when she did there were several other people with her. Now I needed to figure out a way to separate her from the humans, I would need some kind of decoy. It was me. If the humans saw me they would surely chase after me, then all Jess would have to do would be to wait for Tharnux. While I would be leading the humans on a 'wild goose chase' he would have time talk to Jess. We put the plan into action and I waited in some nearby bushes as the humans started getting closer. Tharnux was waiting in a tree high above the ground and he knew the plan, he had tried protesting but we had gone over the route that I was going to lead the humans through. There was almost no way the humans would be able to shoot me because of the thick bushes and low tree branches that I would be leading them through. The humans got close enough and I jumped out of the bushes and started running away from them, one of the humans fell over in surprise and the others began giving chase almost instantly. I could hear gunfire behind me but in a few metres they wouldn't be able to hit me. I hit the first thick bush and had to slow down a bit so that they wouldn't leave me, I would get Tharnux all the time that I could.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change Tharnux 1****st**** Person}-{-}**

I watched the humans start to chase after Trask'ktlr and began running through the tree branches overhead, the plan wasn't working very well as Jess was following the humans. They hit a thick bush and when Jess slowed down I jumped down from the tree. Jess held back a scream as she jumped back in fright, she calmed down once she realised that it was me. I gave her a quick hug, a simple gesture of friendship, not like the ones that I and Trask'ktlr shared. I pulled her into a dark patch that would be hard for humans to see in, this way if humans came back along the track they wouldn't see her straight away. I sat down in front of her and waited for her to say something, almost a minute had passed and she still hadn't said anything. I was starting to get nervous so I made a gesture for her to talk, there were tears starting to form in her eyes and her voice was coming out slightly croaky "I missed you Tharnux" she started "I felt so happy when they said that they had found you at the camp, only to see that you were gone by the time I got there" she finished as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "I'm going to miss you when you're gone Tharnux" she said, I got confused at that. When I was gone? But I wasn't going anywhere, was I? "The planets core is collapsing Tharnux" she told me, I had heard a little bit of this so called planet core before but I had never really payed attention. "The planet will be destroyed" she explained to me a bit more clearly "And there's no way to get you off" she finished as she started sobbing out loud. I pulled back against a nearby tree trunk; I couldn't take in what she said. The planet was going to be destroyed, and there was no way for Trask'ktlr or me to get off. I pulled my knees up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them, I had only just been freed and now I was sentenced to death. "They said that there's only a few weeks left" she told me as more tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes were red and it sounded like it hurt for her to talk. I needed to find Trask'ktlr, he would know how to get off the planet, he had to know. I shook my head in disbelief towards Jess, she was lying. She had to be lying; there was no way that a whole planet could be destroyed. But if she wasn't lying then there was no reason for me to be with her right now. I wanted to spend my last moments with Trask'ktlr, I wanted him to know how much I loved him, I wanted him to know how much I cared for him, how much I would give for him. I thought about not telling him what was coming, thought about just letting him live the rest of his life in peace. But I couldn't do that to him, couldn't just let him be oblivious to what was going to happen. I pushed through my sadness and used a fair bit of my strength to create a link with Jess. "Sure?" I asked sadly through the link. "I've always wondered what you would sound like" Jess said as she wiped some tears away and forced out a small smile, "I wish I was wrong, but there's nothing that I can do about it" she finished, looking at me sadly. "Please?" I begged her, hoping that she was just lying to me, that she just had some sick sense of humour. "I'm so sorry" she said "But the only way you're getting off the planet is in a body bag, nobody trusts you anymore and no one wants you on a ship with them" she finished as more tears fell down her cheeks. Hope filled my body at those words; there were ships that were taking people off the planet. Maybe Trask'ktlr and I could hide in one of the ships. "Hide?" I asked her hopefully. "I- I don't think it will work" she said to me trying not to sound disappointing. "Please" I begged her once again, really hoping that there was a way for me and Trask'ktlr to get off the planet. "Tharnux if they see you they won't try to catch you, they will just kill you" she explained to me, I didn't care though. Any chance was better than no chance. "Chance" I told her, hoping that she would understand my message. "I- I guess you right, I would do everything I could to survive" she replied to me. "Trask'ktlr?" I asked her. It took her a while but in the end she seemed to know what I was trying to ask. "I guess so, but I can't guarantee anyone's safety" she replied to me, wiping her red eyes as she did. I bowed my head in respect and stood up. "Wait?" I asked her, trying to ask if she could wait here for me. She nodded her head and I quickly climbed a tree and started running through the treetops. When I finally caught up to Trask'ktlr he was already running back towards me, he must have lost the humans a while ago.

**{-}- {P.O.V. Change Trask'ktlr 1****st**** Person}-{-}**

I could see Tharnux and I was now running towards him at full speed, it took me a while but I had finally gotten the humans far enough away that I could lose them and come back. "How did it go?" I asked Tharnux curiously. He looked down to the ground before replying to me "Not good, you have to follow me" he explained. I was confused, how could a conversation end that badly? Had he hurt her? No he would never hurt someone for no reason, would he? It didn't take long before Jess came into view, she had been crying. I could tell, even from a distance, that she had bad news. I walked into the dark patch of forest behind Tharnux and took a seat next to him. The next ten minutes that followed were horrifying to me. I didn't care if I got left behind but I had to make sure that Tharnux would get off the planet, I couldn't leave him to such a fate. It took a while but eventually we had come up with a plan. We were going to sneak aboard a ship and then Jess would 'scare' us into escape pods and send us into a nearby sun. Except she wouldn't send us to a nearby sun, she would send us to a different planet. There would be more people on this planet and she explained that we would have to stay away from the towns. We both agreed to it and got ready, she said that she was leaving in three days and that would be our chance to escape.

**{-}- {Three Days Later}-{-}**

We had been preparing for this day; we had a large breakfast in case we were to go without food for a few days. We ran straight to the human base where there were several large ships landing and taking off, even the base was being taken apart. We slowly circled the clearing until we noticed Jess standing near one of the ships. That was the one we were going to sneak onto, it would be a hard task seeing as it was in the middle of a small field, but it seemed that all of the humans were facing the opposite direction from the tree line. She eventually spotted us and made her way towards the tree line; she pretended to be looking at some sort of plant while she talked to us. "Are you ready?" she asked us both. "Yes" I replied simply, I felt sick in my stomach and wished that we had more time. We went over the plan one last time, in a few minutes all of the humans would gather around a stage where one of the leader type humans would make a speech, that's when we would sneak onto the ship. We could hide in the piping on the ceiling according to Jess; the people would walk right under us so long as we didn't make any noise. The humans started to gather in a crowd and we got ready to run, Jess walked over and joined the crowd and once I was certain that nobody was there I gave the signal to run. We made it to the front of the ship and slowly started making our way around the side, trying to blend in the best we could. I could see the small ramp leading into the back of the ship now, I knew that we had to get in there fast or we would be seen. I turned around and grabbed Tharnux by the shoulders "No matter what happens we have to stay hidden until Jess gives the signal" I told him, reminding him of the danger. "I know" he replied to me. "Promise?" I asked him, pulling back slightly. "I promise" he told me as he pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug but quickly released him; we had to get into the ship now, before somebody noticed us. Tharnux was the first to run around the corner, grabbing hold of the side to turn quicker. I followed him around but my heart stopped beating when I heard someone shouting. I turned around and noticed one of the humans pointing at me and shouting something. I looked back at Tharnux and shook my head sadly. "You promised, remember?" I told him, he would leave the planet now. "NO!" he screamed at me as I turned around and ran straight into the group of people. Several screams rang through the air as I took down as many as I could. Several loud bangs filled the air and the silence followed shortly afterwards. I could feel my body becoming weak; it was hard to breath now. I could hear Tharnux screaming for me, but I couldn't resist the call of darkness. It was pulling me closer and Tharnux's voice was becoming farther and farther away. I could hear the ships taking of now and looked up to see Tharnux pressed up against a window, desperately trying to get to me. I could die peacefully now, I had kept him safe and now he had survived. I felt the cold barrel of a gun press against my chest and turned my head to see what was happening. I let out a whimper as I saw the remorseless expression on the humans face, I had killed many of them and now he was just avenging them. I heard a loud bang and a searing pain shot throughout my body, I couldn't move anymore and I struggled to see anything. The last thing that I saw was the human's foot on top of my chest, he was shouting in victory as darkness began to engulf me. This was it; I was finally going to see my queen again. I would tell her about Tharnux, I would tell her how much I cared for him. I would find peace in knowing that Tharnux was safe, I didn't care that I was gone now. He would live and I was proud of that, I had failed to save my queen but I saved him. I just hoped that he wouldn't forget me. I felt the foot atop my chest press down, the last of the air in my lungs escaped and everything went black. It was so peaceful, so calm. I had finally sought what I had been seeking for so long. I finally had a peaceful death. Or so I thought…

_**Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and furthermore the story. If you have any questions or just want to say something feel free to P.M. me, thank you all for reading and Don't Forget to Review!**_


End file.
